Extreme Lovers
by SoraMaria
Summary: Sakura, gadis polos dengan semangat yang tinggi nekat kabur dari rumah dan merantau ke Konoha untuk bertemu Gaara-senpai. Setibanya ia di timpa berbagai macam kesialan, hingga dicopet sampai terjebak dengan cowok ganteng yang hampir bunuh diri. Penasaran? baca ajh minna...NOT FOR UNDER 18 !
1. Chapter 1

**EXTREME LOVERS**

Fandom : Naruto

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship/Romance

Words : 4075 words

Warning **"Mature Contents"**

**hentai, hard yaoi, raped, transgender, sexual harassment**

For **Under 18**, keluar sebelum kebejatan saya meracuni pikiran anda =.="

Pairs? **Lots of pair**...dan tentunya SASUNARU - SASUSAKU

.

* * *

.

.

.

_... ... ..._

_Bahagia tak datang karena kamu mendapatkan apa yang tak pernah kamu miliki, namun karena kamu menghargai apa yang telah kamu miliki._

_... ... ..._

_._

_._

Halo minna-san, ini cerbung-tidak-baik pertama buatan Sora yang Sora buat sepanjang UAS kemaren, n bru sekarang bisa di publish karena internet bru bisa ON (thanks bgt buat layangan yg nyakut d kabel telepon depan rumah T_T). Sora masi pemula, jadi Sora butuh komentar, saran serta inspirasi sepedas-pedasnya yang membangun dari reader :D Untuk lemon mungkin di akhir-akhir baru Sora kasi, soalnya Sora malu banget buatnya, takut kurang HOT (padahal sering baca fic rate-M #PLAAAK). Untuk quote-quote cintanya Sora ambil dari status FB temen SMA Sora yang berinisial C.S. (Thanks buat C.S. atas status-status cinta galaunya XD.)

.

**Pengenalan Tokoh**

**Haruno Sakura**

Cewek yankee look alike yang ngotot pengen ke Konoha buat ketemu pacarnya, Gaara-senpai dengan dalih untuk kuliah disana. Memiliki otak yang bisa dibilang di atas rata-rata, sedikit childish, suka mencampuri urusan orang lain dan pikirannya polos sehingga mudah di ditipu oleh orang lain.

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Cowok ganteng dengan body atletis idaman para kaum hawa dan gay terutama gay tipe bot (uke). Sifatnya kasar, dingin dan tatapan matanya hampir sehoror dan menusuk milik Suzanna. Walaupun begitu, bisa berubah 180 derajat jika bersama uke tercintanya, Uzumaki Naruto. Sangat tidak suka dengan orang yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain.

**Kaa-san dan Tou-san Sakura**

Kaa-san Sakura merupakan tipe ibu-ibu yang protektif terhadap satu-satunya anak gadisnya, cerewet dan kalau marah seperti clonenya Suzanna. Sedangkan Tou-san Sakura merupakan tipe suami-takut-istri sehingga di rumah posisinya berada dibawah istrinya dan memiliki sedikit sifat otomen.

.

.

* * *

.

**Chapter-1**

_Mencintai seseorang berarti menjadikannya bagian dari dirimu..._

_Itu sebabnya akan terasa sakit saat kehilangannya._

.

.

.

Sreeeeekkkk...

Sesosok gadis cantik, baik hati dan rajin menabung #plaaak (narsis mode ON) berambut _bubblegum_ dengan model asimetris bob menggeser pintu geser bermotif sakura. Dan gadis cantik itu adalah aku, Haruno Sakura. Terlihat mukaku yang memerah, nafasku yang tersengal-sengal dan tangan kiriku yang memegang sebuah gulungan kertas dengan pita merah yang mengikat.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san...", aku memanggil kedua orangtuaku dengan pelan serta nafas yang masih tersengal-sengal. Seketika kedua pasang mata memandangiku dengan intens dan menghentikan aktivitas mereka.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san...hari ini adalah hari kelulusanku...", aku masuk ke dalam ruangan, tetapi tak melebihi jarakku dengan pintu keluar, bergabung dengan kaa-san yang sedang menghitung pemasukan dan pengeluaran hari ini dan tou-san yang sedang menonton opera sabun kesayangannya di ruang tamu.

"Sakura...kenapa kau pulang larut, Kaa-san tadi kekurangan tenaga di toko.", ucap Kaa-san dengan lembutnya.

"Ano...hari ini hari kelulusanku, dan aku ingin melanjutkan kuliah di Konoha..."

Traaaak...

Kaa-san menghentikan kegiatan yang sedang digelutinya, _ballpoint_ hitamnya terjatuh dan menggelinding ke arah bawah meja.

Dua pasang mata kembali menatapku yang masih berdiri tegap di depan pintu yang masih terbuka.

"Aku...aku sebenarnya ingin ke Konoha...", terdengar suaraku naik beberapa oktaf.

"Lalu kamu ingin bertemu pemuda bernama Gaara itu kan?", ucap Kaa-san sambil mengambil _ballpoint_ hitamnya yang jatuh dan melanjutkan hitungannya.

JLEEEBBB...1 point kemenangan untuk Kaa-san.

"Bu...bukan begitu...aku ingin kuliah disana Kaa-san." kilahku gugup, sebenarnya itu merupakan salah satu alasanku untuk pergi ke konoha.

"Oh, baguslah"

"Kok Kaa-san ngomong begitu sih ?" perasaanku mulai tak enak.

"Lalu kau akan mengikuti jejak Nii-sanmu?", tiba-tiba suara Kaa-san naik beberapa oktaf dan membuatku merinding.

"Ah Itu-"

"Tidak...tidak...", Kaa-san memotong kalimatku dengan cepat.

"Kaa-san...ke-kenapa?"

"Kau tau kan kondisi perekonomian kita Sakura-chan, Kaa-san dan Tou-san hanya bisa membiayain pendidikanmu hingga SMA.", kini suara Kaa-san mendadak melembut.

"Ta-tapi kenapa Sasori-niisan boleh masuk universitas ?"

"Sakura-chan, Nii-san mu itu dapat beasiswa, dan untuk membiayai hidup di Konoha Nii-sanmu sampai kerja part time.", ujar Tou-san.

"Tou-san dan Kaa-san tidak bisa membiayai kuliahmu Sakura-chan."

Akupun hanya bisa tertunduk mendengar alasan kedua orangtuaku. Klasik sekali.

"Ta-tapi Tou-san, Kaa-san...Sakura bakal kerja part time seperti Nii-san.", rengekku.

"Sakura Haruno ! jaga sikapmu ! kamu pikir berkat siapa kamu bisa tumbuh sampai sebesar ini ! kamu akan tetap disini membantu Kaa-san menjaga toko, menikah dan punya anak disini."

Amarah Kaa-san meledak dan Tou-san hanya bisa diam menatap kami berdua. Tou-san tidak berani menentang Kaa-san, maklum suami takut istri =.=" Kaa-san lah yang memegang kendali di rumah dan tidak ada yang berani menentangnya termasuk Tou-san.

"Dasar Kaa-san...sebal...bilang saja Kaa-san tidak mau aku dekat-dekat dengan Gaara-senpai!", akupun berlari menuju kamarku yang didominasi warna soft pink, malas berdebat dengan Kaa-san yang memang tidak menyukai cowok Sabaku yang notabene menjadi pacarku, kemudian kukunci kamarku.

"Hiksss...hikss...Tou-san...Kaa-san.."

"Hikss...pokoknya...hikss...Sakura akan tetap...tetap pergi ke Konoha."

Kubuka dompet kecilku dan terlihat sesosok pemuda tampan berambut merah bermata panda.

"Pergi ke Konoha...hikss...dan memenuhi janjiku ke...Gaara-senpai."

.

* * *

.

**#Flashback**

Musim semi 2 tahun lalu...

Di taman belakang sekolah terlihat bunga Sakura berterbangan dan hinggap di sela-sela rambut _bubblegum_ku yang panjangnya sepinggul. Suasana dan pemandangan musim semi yang indah tak mampu menghapus kekecewaan yang tengah menggerogoti hatiku ini.

"Sakura-chan...", itulah satu kata yang terlontar dari mulut manis pemuda bernama Gaara, senpai yang lebih tua dua tahun dariku sekaligus pacarku. Gaara-senpai berasal dari Suna, dan ia pindah ke Desa Oto setelah Tou-sannya dimutasi dari Suna setahun yang lalu.

"Selamat atas kelulusannya, Gaara-senpai.", ucapku setengah terpaksa.

"Kau mengucapkannya setengah terpaksa, kau kenapa Sakura-chan ?", tangannya mengelus kepalaku dan mengambil kelopak bunga sakura yang hinggap di atas ubun-ubunku sejak tadi.

"Tentu saja dengan setengah terpaksa, karena kau akan melanjutkan kuliahmu di Konoha..."

"Lalu...?"

"Konoha kan jauh banget dari sini, tiga hari dua malam dengan naik sepeda, duabelas jam dengan menaiki bis, tiga jam dengan naik kereta api express !", ucapku sambil cemberut.

"Hahahahahahha...", tertawa...hanya itu reaksinya.

"Kok ketawa ?", kini gembungan di pipiku semakin membesar.

"Kau lucu sekali Sakura-chan.", kini Gaara-senpai memelukku dengan erat.

"Se-sesaaak...", Gaara-senpai melepas pelukannya begitu mengetahui aku kesakitan ketika ia peluk.

"Aku gemas sekali dengan pipimu Sakura-chan.", ucapnya sambil mencubit kedua pipiku.

"Itaiii...jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan.", aku mengelus kedua pipiku yang memerah akibat cubitan cinta Gaara-senpai.

"Ok...ok...baiklah, ada apa Sakura-chan?"

"Aku...aku...khawatir nanti di Konoha, Gaara-senpai menemukan gadis yang lebih cantik, lebih lucu dan lebih...lebih daripada aku.", ucapku sambil menunduk malu.

"Cuma itu ?"

"Kemudian...kemudian kau memilih gadis itu daripada aku !", ucapku sambil memegang kerah bajunya. "Ah...gomen, kebiasaan burukku keluar, hehehe..."

"Hahahaha...dasar yankee...", ucapannya sukses membuat mukaku merah. Walaupun aku bukan yankee, tapi sifatku ini memang sedikit mirip dengan yankee, pemberani, tegas dan jago bela diri, begini-begini aku sudah sabuk hitam loh.

"Tenang saja Sakura, dihatiku hanya ada kamu seorang.", ucap Gaara-senpai sambil mengelus pipiku.

"Beneran nih ?"

"Iya, cuma Sakura gadis paling cantik, paling imut, dan paling...paling yang pernah ada."

Ucapan Gaara-senpai sukses membuat pipiku memerah kembali, dengan cepat aku mengambil gulungan kertas dengan pita merah yang mengikatnya dari tangan Gaara-senpai.

"Iiih...keluar deh gombalnya, aku ambil yah...", ucapku sambil mengerlingkan sebelah mataku dan berlari kecil menjauhi Gaara-senpai.

"Sakura-chan, kembalikan ijazahku !" Gaara-senpai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengejarku.

"Tangkap aku kalau bisaaa..."

Kamipun bermain kejar-kejaran dan tiba-tiba kakiku terantuk batu, seketika aku terjatuh tersungkur di hamparan rumput hijau dengan kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran.

"Sakura-chan, kamu gak apa...makanya kalau lari lihat jalan dong."

"Huft, sakiiit...bantuin aku berdiri...", ucapku memelas.

"Sini pegang tanganku.", Gaara-senpai mengulurkan tangannya yang putih mulus dan tanpa ba-bi-bu-be-bo aku langsung menyambut dengan gembira.

"Nah...ijazahku ?"

"Hah, tidak boleh..."

"Lah, aku kan sudah menangkapmu ?"

"Huft, tapi kau harus melakukan sesuatu dulu.", ucapku sambil cemberut.

"Apa lagi Sakura-chan..."

"Cium aku...", mendengar dua kata itu, Gaara-senpai terkejut kemudian ia memandangiku dengan senyum yang membuat gadis-gadis meleleh ditempat.

"Harusnya kau yang menciumku, sebagai hadiah kelulusanku."

"Hmm...baiklah...", aku mendongak tubuhku kearah muka Gaara-senpai.

"Kau tahu, Sakura-chan adalah cinta pertamaku."

"..." akupun menghentikan dongakanku.

"Tapi sekarang, aku lebih berdebar-debar dibandingkan pertama kali kita bertemu."

Deg...deg...deg...entah mengapa mendengar ucapan Gaara-senpai jantungku berdetak dengan kencang.

"Habisnya kamu cantik sih, dan kau lebih...lebih dari gadis manapun yang pernah kutemui."

Kini muka Gaara-senpai semakin dekat dengan mukaku yang memerah. Semakin lama jarak kami semakin mendekat dan kedua bibir kami pun berdekatan, bersentuhan. Gaara-senpai dengan liar melumat habis bibir merahku yang lembut. Aku hanya bisa pasrah menerimanya. Tapi aku juga tak bisa tinggal diam, kucengkram punggungnya dengan kedua tanganku, dan kubalas ciumannya. Akibat ciuman balasanku, Gaara-senpai semakin membabi buta melumat bibirku, setelah itu ia melepas ciumannya.

"Rasa _cherry_...seperti namamu, _Cherry Blossom_"

Gaara-senpai melanjutkan kembali aktivitasnya yang tertunda. Mengecup tengkuk putihku hingga berbekas dan menciptakan _kiss-mark_ dan melumat bibirku kembali.

"Ngghh...Nmmmggh"

Kini aku merasakan nafasnya yang memburu, Gaara-senpai mulai mendominasi permainan. Lidahnya berusaha meminta masuk kedalam mulutku, tak lama kemudian tembuslah pertahananku dan membuatku hampir hilang kendali. Lidahnya kini bertautan dengan lidahku, menyapu masing-masing rongga mulut. Tak hanya lidahnya yang bekerja, tangannya pun mulai meraba-raba punggungku. Kurasakan telapak tangannya yang halus menyentuh kulit punggungku. Merayap dari atas ke bawah dan terhenti di pengait braku, kemudian tangannya menjelajah kesamping dalam dan meremas buah dadaku.

"Ngghh..." desahku akibat remasan Gaara-senpai.

Gaara-senpai pun berhenti menciumku karena kehabisan nafas. Kamipun menghirup oksigen kemudian melanjutkan _French-Kiss_ kami kembali. Tak puas meremas buah dadaku, kini Gaara-senpai meremas bokongku dan membuka resleting rokku. Akupun gelagapan dan panik.

"Hyaaa...Gaara-senpai...", ucapku panik yang sekaligus menghentikan kegiatan panas kami.

"Kenapa ?", tanyanya yang masi memegang bokongku.

"Kok...tiba-tiba begini ?"

"Kamu gak suka denganku ?"

"Bu-bukan gak suka, ta-tapi ini terlalu cepat...", Gaara-senpai melepas tangannya dari bokongku dan aku mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menaikkan resleting rokku.

"Kaa-san bilang, sebelum menikah, anak gadis tidak boleh begituan...", ucapku polos.

Mendengar perkataanku yang polos, Gaara-senpai tersenyum dan tertawa kecil, kemudian mengambil telapak tanganku dan menciumnya.

CUP...

"Ok...gak masalah...kapan kita akan menikah ?"

Mendengar ucapan Gaara-senpai, mukaku kembali memerah.

"Tentu saja, setelah Sakura lulus sekolah, nanti Sakura akan menyusul Gaara-senpai untuk kuliah di Konoha. Lalu kita menikah."

"Beneran nih, nanti senpai tunggu loh, janji ?", Gaara-senpai menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya ke hadapanku.

"Janji !", ucapku mantap sambil menautkan kelingkingku ke kelingkingnya.

**#End of Flashback**

.

* * *

.

Ahh...mengingat masa-masa indah bersama Gaara-senpai dapat meredakan sedikit _badmood_ku, kemudian akupun menyeka air mataku.

"_Sakura jangan cengeng...ingat predikatmu sebagai Yankee-look-alike !"_

Dengan tekad yang sangat bulat akupun membuka lemari dengan kasar dan mengambil tas ransel pinkku. Kuambil pakaian-pakaian terbaikku dan kumasukkan dengan kasar ke arah tasku dan juga beberapa barang penting kumasukkan. Tak lupa aku membuka laci meja belajarku dan kudapatkan alamat apartemen Sasori-niisan dan uang simpananku yang jumlahnya tak banyak itu.

"Aku akan pergi dari sini...", ucapku sambil menulis pesan terakhir untuk Tou-san dan Kaa-san.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 3.15 pagi dini hari dan aku sudah siap untuk kabur. Kukenakan kemeja terbaikku dan denim hotpants kemudian aku memakai jaket hodie pink. Akupun mengambil ranselku dan berjalan pelan keluar dari rumah. Setelah aksi kabur dari rumahku sukses, akupun berlari menuju stasiun untuk keberangkatan kereta pertama menuju Konoha. Akupun masuk ke loket dan membeli tiket.

"Hmm...kereta pertama pukul 4.05...", gumamku sambil memandangi tiket kuning yang akan mengubah nasibku menjadi lebih baik. Setidaknya...

"Berarti lagi 15 menit lagi.", akupun berjalan menuju ruang tunggu, kupasang headset pinkku di telinga sambil menunggu kereta pertama.

15 menit kemudian...

Kini aku berada di dalam kereta pertama menuju Konoha, aku duduk di dekat jendela dan memandangi desa Oto yang kini menjauh...

_Aku akhirnya meninggalkan rumahku, keluargaku, teman-temanku, dan desa kelahiranku..._

Selama perjalanan aku hanya sibuk memandangi pemandangan di luar kaca jendela kereta yang semakin bergerak menjauh desa kelahiranku dan ditemani _headset_ pink yang dibelikan Nii-san dari Konoha.

Untuk sampai ke Konoha, aku memakan waktu 3 jam untuk sampai dan tak terasa kini kereta telah terhenti di stasiun Konoha. Terlihat sebuah stasiun bawah tanah yang luas dan sangatlah ramai. Orang-orang melewatiku yang kini menatap stasiun tersebut hingga tiba-tiba...

GREEEEP...

Seseorang dengan hoddie biru muda mengambil tas tanganku yang celakanya berisi hape, dompet serta alamat Sasori-niisan.

"Kyaaa...copeeet..." teriakku. Sontak orang-orang menoleh kearahku dan mereka langsung memalingkan muka seolah tidak ada apa-apa, tidak terjadi apa-apa tepatnya. Aku hanya sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Cih apa boleh buat, akan kuremukkan pencopet itu.", geramku kini mengejar pencopet tersebut tapi apa daya pencopet itu larinya lebih cepat daripada aku.

"SIAAAALLL...hahhh...hahhh...", teriakku sambil ngos-ngosan. Kini aku hanya bisa melihat punggung pencopet yang berlari menjauhiku dan tatapan mata orang-orang di stasiun yang melihat aksiku dengan pencopet tadi. Akupun berjalan dengan lemas tanpa arah menyusuri stasiun sampai ke bagian paling sepi di stasiun. Aku duduk bersender di dinding stasiun yang penuh dengan grafiti-grafiti sambil menyeka peluh yang turun.

"Gawat...bagaimana ini, sudah gak punya uang, tersesat pula..."

"Apa jangan-jangan nanti aku akan jadi gembel...sepertinya aku terkena karma." Lirihku. Kini aku teringat bayangan kedua orang tuaku terutama tatapan horor Kaa-san dan tatapan mengejek Nii-sanku yang imut.

"Bagaimana reaksi Kaa-san yah jika aku kabur dari rumah, dan juga Tou-san, Tou-san pasti nangis bombay di rumah.", ucapku.

Tiba-tiba muncul sesosok pemuda dari arah balik dinding, pemuda berambut raven dengan style pantat ayam dan berkulit pucat.

"Huh, style rambut cowok-cowok Konoha emank aneh-aneh semua yah."

Pemuda itu berjalan dengan gontai menuju arah rel kereta api, berdiri, dan sepertinya menunggu kereta sampai.

"Ngapain orang itu disana, kan tempat penurunan penumpang ke arah kanan."

Tiba-tiba aku teringat modus bunuh diri yang sedang ngetren belakangan ini yaitu, menabrakkan diri ke kereta api yang sedang berjalan. Sontak aku kaget, naluri suka-ikut-campur-urusan-orang-lainku muncul dan tanpa pikir panjang aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan berjalan ke arah pemuda itu. Terdengar bunyi kereta datang dari arah kiri melaju dengan cepat. Pemuda itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya dan mulai menghempaskan tubuhnya ke rel kereta. Dengan cepat tanganku menarik lengan bajunya sebelum ia berhasil menghantamkan tubuhnya sendiri ke kereta yang sedang melaju cepat.

Greeeep...Bruuuukkk...

Setelah aku menarik lengan bajunya ke belakang, kamipun jatuh tersungkur ke belakang. Terlihat pemuda itu membuka kedua matanya yang berwarna onyx. Seketika wajah pemuda itu kaget melihatku dan menarik kerah bajuku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan _pinky_ !", teriaknya yang memecahkan keheningan.

Akupun masi terkesima dengan ketampanan pemuda yang berhasil aku selamatkan dari rencana percobaan bunuh dirinya itu.

"Hei, _pinky_, kau tuli atau pura-pura tuli hah?", ucap pemuda itu sambil menggoncang-goncangkan tubuhku.

"Hen-hentikan pantat ayam ! kenapa kau marah? Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku !", balasku tak kalah hebohnya.

"Menolongku? "

"I-iya menolongmu dari aksi percobaan bunuh dirimu !"

"Kenapa kau menolongku ! apa pedulimu ! aku tidak butuh pertolonganmu dan aku memang berniat untuk bunuh diri.", ucapnya sambil mengangkat kerah bajuku lebih tinggi. Sontak aku kaget mendengar ucapannya, kulihat wajahnya yang tampan, tubuhnya yang tinggi dan atletis, pastinya banyak cewek yang naksir padanya.

_Sadar Sakura, kau masih punya Gaara-senpai yang gak kalah ganteng dan hot !_

"Le-lepaskan aku pantat ayam ! dan berhenti mengangkat kerah bajuku !"

Setelah itu pemuda itupun melepaskanku dan mendengus sebal, berbalik kearah rel dan sepertinya ia menunggu kedatangan kereta berikutnya.

"Kau itu sudah gila yah, kenapa kau mau bunuh diri ? nanti jiwamu gak diterima di surga loh.", ucapku polos.

"Heh...dasar bocah, itu bukan urusanmu ! enyahlah kau.", ucapnya. Akupun heran, kulihat sosok sempurna di depanku ini.

"_Cih apa kurangnya dia? Wajah tampan, tubuh tinggi atletis, dan sepertinya dari keluarga berada.", _kulirik pakaian yang ia kenakan dari atas sampai bawah yang sepertinya bermerek, berkelas.

Pemuda pantat ayam itu memakai kaos _V-neck _berwarna biru donker dengan jaket hoodie putih yang dibelakangnya terdapat print logo berbentuk kipas merah putih, bawahannya memakai jeans hitan dengan sepatu hitam bertali biru donker. Sangat cocok dengan tingginya yang berkisar 170-an dengan berat badan ideal dan tubuh yang atletis. Bikin ngiler ajah, tapi sayang...hati dan tubuh Sakura sudah punya Gaara-senpai seorang !

"Po-pokoknya aku akan menghentikan perbuatanmu itu !", ucapku sambil menarik kerah lengannya lagi.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan jidat lebar, lepaskan aku...", ucapnya sambil mendorong kepalaku ke belakang. Terlihat aksi dorong mendorong dan teriakkan serta sumpah serapah yang ia ucapkan. Tiba-tiba terlihat petugas stasiun yang baru saja keluar dari toilet dan aku mendapat sebuah ide.

"Kyaaa...pak petugas stasiun, orang mesum ini mau memerkosaku sekarang.", teriakku dan petugas itu langsung berlari ke arah kami. Kini muka pemuda itu terlihat merah padam mendengar ucapanku dan berniat melarikan diri akan tetapi aku tahan.

"Mau lari kemana kau...pantat ayam...", ucapku dengan tatapan horor sambil memegang erat pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa nak, dan kau pemuda mesum, lepaskan gadis itu !", ucap pak petugas stasiun.

"Hei, aku tidak...", sebelum pemuda pantat ayam itu sempat melakukan pembelaan, pak petugas stasiun sudah keburu menggiring pemuda itu ke kantornya.

"Kalau mau melakukan pembelaan, ikut ke kantorku pemuda labil dan kau juga gadis malang.", ucap pak petugas stasiun sambil menarik paksa pemuda pantat ayam itu ke kantornya. Akupun segera mengambil tas ranselku dan mengikuti pak petugas stasiun.

.

* * *

.

Sesampainya di kantor...

"Aku tidak bersalah...aku tidak melakukan apa-apa pada gadis itu ! dia yang salah.", bela pemuda pantat ayam yang kini sedang menunjuk dahi lebarku.

"Apa kau bilang ? kau menarik kerah bajuku dan mendorong kepalaku ! kenapa aku yang salah ?"

"Itu ka-karena..."

"Apa? Apa salahku ?"

Terlihat raut mukanya yang bingung dan sepertinya ia malu untuk mengakui bahwa aku salah karena menggagalkan aksi percobaan bunuh dirinya.

"Ayo? Kenapa kau diam?", tantangku.

"Sudah-sudah...jangan berkelahi disi..."

"DIAMMM !", ucap kami berdua kepada pak petugas stasiun yang mencoba melerai perkelahian kami.

"Pak petugas stasiun, dia itu...", sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kata-kata, pemuda pantat ayam itu menyela ucapanku.

"I-itu karena kau memutuskan hubungan kita secara tak wajar !", ucapnya dengan muka yang merah padam. Aku hanya kaget mendengar ucapan gila pemuda yang ada di depanku. Seketika seluruh penghuni kantor menghentikan aktifitas mereka dan menoleh kearah kami berdua.

"E-eeeh..."

"Aku masih mencintaimu jidat lebar !", bohongnya. Akupun hanya menutup mulut dan pipiku yang memerah akibat mendengar kalimat yang sangat *menurutku* memalukan dan norak dari pemuda itu.

Dadaku berdetak sangat kencang, pipiku memerah sama seperti saat Gaara-senpai menyatakan _Aishiteru_nya dua tahun silam padaku.

_Tidak Sakura...dia bukan Gaara-senpai..._

"Oh...jadi kalian pasangan yang sedang bertengkar yah..." ucap pak petugas stasiun yang habis ber_sweatdrop_ ria mendengar ucapan pemuda pantat ayam gila itu.

"Tu-tungguu...dia itu mau..."

Sebelum aku meralat ucapan si pantat ayam, pantat ayam gila itu memotong ucapanku.

"Iya kami pasangan yang sedang bertengkar, kumohon lepaskan kami, kami ingin menyelesaikan masalah kami secara pribadi.", ucapnya tegas dan sekilas melirikku dengan tatapan dingin menusuk yang berbunyi awas-kalau-kau-buka-mulut.

Aku hanya bisa diam dan mengikuti drama bodoh pemuda pantat ayam itu. Kemudian kami meminta maaf kepada pak petugas stasiun dan pamit dari kantor sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Ah...pantat ayam, bisakah kau lepaskan tanganku?", ucapku dengan nada sebal.

"Awas kau bicara macam-macam _pinky_ dan jangan memanggilkku pantat ayam !", pemuda itu lepaskan tanganku dengan kasar dan aku hanya meringis melihat bekas tangan pemuda yang melingkari tangan mungilku.

"_Bangsat kau pantat ayam ! dasar tidak tau terima kasih, aku sumpahin bulu pantatnya rontok !", _umpatku dalam hati.

"Kau tau, drama murahanmu itu benar-benar membuatku kesal dan seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena sudah menolongmu !"

"Aku tidak akan mementaskan drama murahan itu kalau kau tidak buka mulut jidat ! dan aku tidak pernah meminta tolong padamu, toh memang niatku sudah bulat untuk bunuh diri !"

"Hei, aku tidak bilang kalau kau mau bunuh diri di kantor petugas !"

"Tapi kau akan mau bilang kan.", ucapnya dengan nada horror tapi tetap saja ucapan Kaa-san tetaplah paling horror.

"Ugh, apa yang membuatmu mengambil keputusan gila semacam itu? Kau itu tampan, bodymu atletis dan yah kau masuk dalam jajaran pemuda yang layak untuk dipacari !", ucapku.

"Ups...", seketika aku menyadari bahwa aku mengakui ketampanan pemuda gila yang ada di depanku.

"Heh, kau tertarik denganku jidat?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, itu hanya sebagai perwakilan dari cewek-cewek yang menginginkan pacar yang tampan !", ucapku polos, rasanya aku ingin menjitak jidat lebarku ini.

"Sudahlah mengaku saja jidat !", ucapnya sambil memasang muka meremehkan.

"Dengar yang pemuda pantat ayam, aku tidak..." –kruyuuuuuuuukkk...terdengar penghuni perutku yang meminta setoran dan aku baru teringat bahwa sejak kabur dari rumah aku belum makan apapun. Terlihat mukaku memerah padam.

"Dasar sial...", bisikku.

"Kenapa? Sekarang kau lapar jidat?"

Aku hanya menunduk sambil mengangguk lemah. Jujur saja kini keadaanku sangat-sangat-sangat mengenaskan. Perutku lapar, tenggorokkanku haus, capek letih dan juga pusing, serta bingung karena tidak tau harus menginap dimana karena dompet, HP beserta alamat Nii-san berada di dalam tas tangan yang dicopet oleh orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Kulihat pemuda itu menggunakan kesempatan untuk mencoba kabur dariku dan berniat melanjutkan aksi bunuh dirinya yang tertunda. Dengan cepat aku menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau mau apa lagi jidat? Sebegitunya kau naksir padaku ? tapi sayangnya kau bukan tipeku", ucapnya dengan senyum mengejek menyebalkan.

"Enak saja, aku sudah punya pacar BAKA !"

"Lalu apa jidat ?"

"Umm...pantat ayam, boleh pinjam uang tidak ?", ucapku sambil menunduk malu. Kurasakan urat-urat maluku mulai putus helai demi helai setelah mengucapkan kalimat laknat ke pemuda pantat ayam gila di depanku.

"Eh...?"

.

.

_... ... ..._

TBC

_... ... ..._

.

.

.

* * *

.

Bagaimana minna-san ? terlalu pendek? Panjang ? biasanya Sora buat fic berkisar 3k-3,5k words :D Lalu apa kata-katanya kurang diksi dan semacamnya atau terlalu geje n puitis ? maklum nilai bahasa Indonesia Sora paling tinggi di rapot 78 =.=" (membuka aib) jangan lupa d review yah ^.^ Chapter 2 bakal d update kalo chapter 3 sudah selesai =.=" (supaya gak hiatus)

Kosakata aneh yang numpang nampang

**yankee** : remaja putra/putri yang berandal


	2. Chapter 2

.

**EXTREME LOVERS**

Fandom : Naruto

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship/Romance

Words : 5371 words

Warning **"Mature Contents"**

**hentai, hard yaoi, raped, transgender, sexual harassment (sekuhara)  
**

For **Under 18**, keluar sebelum kebejatan saya meracuni pikiran anda =.="

Pairs? **Lots of pair**...dan tentunya SASUNARU - SASUSAKU

.

* * *

.

.

.

_... ... ..._

_Bahagia tak datang karena kamu mendapatkan apa yang tak pernah kamu miliki, namun karena kamu menghargai apa yang telah kamu miliki._

_... ... ..._

_._

_._

Akhirnya bisa update juga, maklum sp**dy Sora tengah membusuk. Leletnya minta ampun, masa DL 7mb bisa ampe 30mntan? WTF ! mana sekarang liburan lagi TT^TT Dari review-review yang Sora baca beberapa cukup JLEEEEB...tapi Sora berterima kasih banget, dengan begini Sora bisa tau letak kesalahan Sora :D Dan para penggemar lemonade, sepertinya Fic ini lebih ke sexual harrasementnya ketimbang lemonade =.=" tapi tenang saja, lemonade pasti akan tetap adaaaaaaa XD

.

**Pengenalan Tokoh**

**Namikaze Naruto**

(mantan) Pacar Sasuke. Dibalik sifatnya yang ceria, usil dan penuh semangat muda, Naruto hanyalah satu dari sekelompok Uke manis dan kepolosannya mampu meluluhkan hati 'es'-nya Sasuke. Dia juga memiliki adik kembar bernama Naruko yang juga sempat menjadi saingan cintanya.

**Hyuuga Hinata**

Senpai Naruto dan Sasuke sewaktu di Konoha High School. Merupakan anak seorang pejabat pemerintahan yang memiliki kedudukan tinggi di Konoha dan gadis terhormat yang serba bisa. Dia akan melakukan berbagai cara apapun untuk mendapatkan yang ia inginkan, termasuk menggunakan cara kotor.

**Uchiha Itachi**

Alumni mahasiswa jurusan seni, pemain _kabuki_ berbakat dan _Shamisen_ yang handal. Selain ikut manggung di sebuah theater bernama Akatsuki, ia juga bekerja sambilan sebagai _okama geisha_ di sebuah pondok geisha akibat keseringan ng'apel' disana. Sangat sayang dengan adik satu-satunya yang terlalu keras kepala memahami rasa sayangnya.

.

.

* * *

.

**Chapter-2**

_Hanya karena pernah terluka, tak berati kamu harus takut mencinta... _

_Ada seseorang yang tepat untukmu di luar sana._

_.  
_

_.  
_

.

**Sasuke Side**

**.  
**

Sekitar (kayaknya) dua minggu yang lalu...

Kini aku berlari terengah rengah di koridor kampus hukum tempatnya dan pemuda yang aku cintai menuntut ilmu, mencari sosok pemuda berkulit tan dan berambut pirang. Bola mata _onyx_ku tengah mencari pemuda yang ingin kutemui dan tertangkaplah bola mata _sapphire_ yang berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan mahasiswa. Kutarik pemuda itu dari kerumunan dan pemuda itu hanya pasrah mengikuti tarikkanku. Hingga berhenti di sebuah ruangan aku menghempaskan tarikkanku.

"Dobe...hahh...hahh...apa maksud dari pesan yang kau kirim ?", ucapku dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Te-teme...gomenasai...gomenasai..."

"Jawab dan jangan meminta maaf !"

"Gomenasai Teme, aku rasa kita harus mengakhiri hubungan kita..."ucapnya sambil menunduk.

"Sejak seminggu yang lalu, kau terlihat aneh dobe, kau tidak pernah menghubungiku, menatapku bahkan kau menolak melakukan hubungan _sex,_ kau ini kenapa?"

"Baru-baru ini aku menyadarinya teme...menyadari perasaanku..."

"Maksudmu?"

"Bahwa aku tidak mencintaimu sebagai kekasih tapi menyukaimu sebagai sahabat."

Mendengar perkataan Naruto yang merupakan kekasihku, sontak aku kaget, kurasakan dadaku sesak sekali.

"Kau...tidak mencintaiku? Apa kau mencintai pemuda lain?", ucapku sambil menatap matanya yang tengah membendung air mata.

"Bukan...bukan pemuda lain tetapi...", Terlihat Naruto menghela nafas kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya..."Tetapi...seorang gadis..."

"..."

"Aku mencintai seorang gadis, teme..."

"..."

"Setiap memandang wajahnya, hatiku selalu berdegup kencang, perasaanku terhadapnya melebihi perasaanku terhadapmu teme..."

"..."

"Teme...?"

Narutopun semakin tak enak hati menatapku yang sedari tadi hanya diam, kulihat expresi mukanya yang mengandung rasa penyesalan, ketakutan, kecemasan dan cinta tertampang jelas.

"Lalu...lalu bagaimana dengan janji-janji kita? Sebentar lagi kita akan lulus dan...dan kita akan berencana hidup bersama?"

"Teme...aku..."

"Naruto, kita sudah berpacaran selama empat tahun, semudah itukah kau mengakhiri hubungan kita?", ucapku dengan nada yang sedikit lebih tinggi pada kata terakhir.

"A-aku..."

"Aku tidak terima dobe, alasanmu sangat tidak logis, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?"

Seketika ucapanku menghancurkan pertahanan Naruto, kulihat air matanya menetes mengalir turun di pipinya.

_Tidak...jangan menangis Naruto._

"Gomenasai teme...gomenasai...hikss", ucapnya sambil memelukku, kurasakan kaos bajuku basah oleh air matanya.

Hal yang paling aku benci adalah air mata naruto karena itu adalah kelemahanku dan aku sangat membenci kelemahan. Akupun tak tega melihatnya menangis, kuusapkan tanganku ke rambut kuning jabriknya.

"Hikss...gomenasai teme...hikss..."

Kulepaskan pelukannya dengan pelan, kuangkat dagunya, kukecup bibir ranumnya dan kuhapus airmata yang membasahi mata dan pipinya.

"Kau tahu, laki-laki tidak boleh menangis, tapi jika itu keputusanmu, aku tidak akan menolak.", ucapku dengan lembut dan pasrah.

"Teme...hikss...lepaskan aku teme...hikss...ikhlaskan aku"

"Cinta tidak harus memiliki, dan jika dengan kulepaskan kau bahagia, aku terima..."

"Teme..."

"Kau kulepaskan dobe."

"Arigatou...", ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan menyeka air matanya.

"Tapi ingatlah, kau adalah cinta pertamaku dan orang yang spesial dan kucintai."

Setelah itu kamipun saling berpandangan, kudekatkan bibirku ke bibirnya dan kulumat bibir ranumnya. Kuberikan ciuman terakhir, ciuman perpisahan untuknya.

.

* * *

.

Aku berlari ke arah apartemenku dan mengunci diri dikamarku yang didominasi warna biru tua. Kuhempaskan tubuhku ke tempat tidur _queen size-_ku sambil menatap langit-langit kamarku. Kukenang masa-masa indah bersama Naruto, ketika ia menerima pernyataan cintaku saat kami berada di kelas 12, jujur saja aku senang sekali ketika kami memiliki perasaan yang sama. Kemudian ketika kami kencan untuk pertama kalinya, aku sempat gugup karena itu kencan pertamaku dan selama kencan kami hanya berdiam diri. Dan juga kebahagiaan, ketika ia memberikan keperawanannya padaku. Tetapi, kini semua itu tinggallah sebuah kenangan, hubunganku dengan Naruto selama empat tahun lebih kandas oleh seorang gadis yang bahkan akupun tidak tahu.

Aku banyak merenung. Merenungkan semua memori manis-pahit yang kami lalui, jujur saja aku sebenarnya tidak ikhlas melepaskan Naruto begitu saja, lagipula alasannya kurang logis. Sejak kapan ia mulai menyukai wanita? kenapa aku tidak tau? Kenapa ia tidak memberitauku? Berbagai pertanyaan menjejal kepalaku yang bermahkota seperti pantat ayam. Seketika sebuah _incoming call_ muncul di layar Hpku.

"Nomer tak dikenal?", aku pun me_reject_nya, jujur saat ini aku sedang malas mengangkat telepon.

Setelah me_reject_nya, _incoming call_pun datang kembali, kuputuskan untuk mengangkat panggilan tanpa nama yang ditujukkan padaku.

"_Ha-halo, sumimasen sudah mengganggu, apa ini nomer Uchiha Sasuke?" _suara perempuan yang sangat lembut dan halus, itulah suara yang kini berbicara denganku.

"Hn", jawabku.

"_Ma-af Sasuke, kita langsung saja ke topik pembicaraan."_

"..."

"_Ma-afkan aku...namaku Hyuuga Hinata dan akulah yang merebut kekasihmu..." _

"...", Aku pun terbelalak mendengar ucapan gadis itu.

"_Aku melihat kalian di ruangan kampus, aku sangat lega akhirnya kau melepaskan Naruto."_

"KAU !"

"_Tak usah berteriak, kau seperti tidak memiliki sopan santun sebagai seorang Uchiha, ne?"_

"Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Naruto ?" kini aku mulai bisa mengontrol emosiku.

"_Kau ingin tau? Bagaimana kalau nanti kita bertemu? Sepertinya kini kau sedang tidak sibuk."_

"Dimana?"

"_Bagaimana kalau cafe di dekat stasiun? Disana crepesnya sangat enak."_

"Terserah ! jam berapa?"

"_Hmm...sekarang juga bisa, aku sedang makan disa..."_

"Baiklah, jangan pernah beranjak dari kursimu sampai aku datang kesana !"

PIIIIP

Dengan cepat kumatikan hapeku sebelum aku meremukkannya. Kusambar jaket hoddieku dan bergegas keluar dari apartemen menuju tempat dimana gadis yang merusak hubunganku dengan Naruto.

.

_Le Chat Noir Cafe_

_Cafe_ dan juga _nightclub_ yang biasanya ramai pada malam hari karena pementasan kabaretnya, akan tetapi pada siang harinya tak sebegitu ramai. Kulihat beberapa orang dan pasangan kekasih sedang menikmati senja sambil menyantap kue-kue manis dan teh yang aku tidak sukai. Mata onxyku tengah mencari seorang gadis. Gadis yang kini menjadi pihak ketiga.

"Cih, seharusnya aku menanyakan ciri-cirinya...", batinku frustasi.

"_Maaf tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?",_ ucap seorang _waiter_ yang memiliki wajah yang sangat manis untuk standarku menghampiriku.

"Aku sedang mencari seorang gadis."

"_Oh, apa tuan temannya nona Hyuuga?"_

"Hn."

"_Nona Hyuuga sedang menunggu anda di bangku paling pojok, dekat jendela."_, tangan _waiter_ itu mengarahkanku pada sesosok gadis yang menurutku cantik. Matanya berwarna lavender, rambutnya hitam kebiruannya panjang hingga sepinggul, ia mengenakan dress berwarna putih dengan pita dan renda violet. Sesaat aku tidak menyangka jika gadis yang memiliki wajah polos dan _innocent_ inilah yang merebut kekasihku.

Kuberjalan mendekati bangku tempat gadis dengan senyum yang sangat lembut itu. Jarak kami kini kian mendekat. Gadis itu menatapku datar.

"_Cepat sekali kau datang, Uchiha.",_ ucapnya sambil menyeruput teh.

"Tak perlu basa-basi, kita langsung saja !"

"_Kalau begitu kau duduk dulu, dan kuharap kau tidak melakukan sebuah keributan disini."_

Aku duduk berhadapan dengannya, sekilas ia tengah memainkan cangkir tehnya kemudian ia pun membuka mulutnya.

"_Kau tau? sejujurnya aku sudah menyukai Naruto lebih dulu darimu. Jika kau mencintai Naruto, biarkan Naruto bahagia bersamaku."_

"Ma-maksudmu?", ucapku pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"_Aku dan Naruto sebentar lagi akan bertunangan."_

JEGLEEEEEER...bukan DEGG ! kini rasanya tubuhku terasa kesambar petir mendengar ucapan wanita serigala berbulu domba ini. Ucapannya halus dan lembut, tetapi hatinya busuk ! (buktinya dia merebut kekasihku TT^TT)

"_Lagipula, Tuhan memberikan Adam seorang Hawa, bukan Adam-Adam lainnya. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, biarkan kami berdua bahagia."_

"...", kini aku hanya bisa membisu.

Aku tercekat mendengar ucapan gadis itu, apalagi kalimat yang menjelaskan bahwa 'pasangan Adam adalah Hawa, bukan Adam lainnya'. Apakah aku salah mencintai sesama jenisku? Lagipula cintaku ini murni...aku benar-benar sangat mencintainya...apakah ini hukuman Tuhan padaku atas cintaku yang absurd? Tuhan mendatangkan Hawa untuk Naruto, mengutus Hawa untuk memisahkan kami?

"Ba-bagaimana bisa kau-"

"_Tentu saja aku bisa !",_ Kini wajah polos dan innocentnya berubah menjadi wajah yang penuh keangkuhan. _"Tou-sanku dengan Tou-san Naruto sudah berteman lama dan sama-sama berada di parlemen yang sama. Tou-sanku menawarkan pertunangan ini dan Tou-san Naruto menerimanya."_

"Ka-kau..."

"_Dan Narutopun juga setuju...maksudku 'terpaksa' setuju."_

"Kau mengancamnya?"

"_Tidak sepenuhnya, pertunangan ini juga mengandung unsur politik. Simbiosis mutualisme antara keluarga Hyuuga dan Namikaze. Dia tidak memberitahumu?"_

"Apa maksudmu hah?"

"_Pertunangan ini juga berhubungan dengan kelangsungan perusahaan keluarga kami dan Naruto, begitu juga kedudukan keduanya di parlemen. Aku juga memberitau Naruto untuk melupakanmu dan menjadi tunanganku. Jika tidak aku akan memberitaukan rahasia kalian...kalian berpacaran bukan? "_

"Kurang ajar kau !"

"_Cinta absurd kalian tidak akan bisa bersatu dan diterima oleh siapapun."_

"...", Kutatap tajam wajah gadis itu.

"_Kau tau kan, bila aku membeberkan rahasia kalian? Aku mempunyai banyak sekali foto kalian saat bermesraan hingga berciuman. Bagaimana jika foto-foto itu tersebar? Kau akan kehilangan nama, keluarga serta martabatmu sebagai seorang Uchiha, begitu pula Naruto."_

"Cih..."

"_Yap, cukup sampai disini, waktuku terbatas."_, Gadis itu berdiri sambil membenahi dressnya.

"Kau akan mendapatkan pembalasan suatu hari Nona Hyuuga."

"_Oh, aku takut sekali Tuan Uchiha, kuharap ini terakhir kalinya kita bertemu."_

.

* * *

.

Sudah seminggu lebih aku tidak masuk kuliah. Aku perlu memperbaiki perasaanku. Aku masih belum ikhlas menyerahkan Naruto pada gadis itu. Kubayangkan dari suaranya yang lembut dan tenang, dan wajah polos _innocent_nya saat berada di _Cafe_, dengan tenang menyuruhku menyerahkan Naruto kepadanya.

ARRRRRGHHHH! GADIS IBLIS ! TERKUTUK KAUUUUUUUUU...!

Tokk...tok...

"Hn..."

"Baka Otouto...sampai kapan kau mau membolos kuliah dan mengunci diri di kamar hah?"

"Hn..."

"Sudah cukup, aku tidak tau masalah apa yang kau alami, setidaknya ceritalah denganku, aku ini kan anikimu."

"Hn..."

"Makan malam sudah siap, makanlah, kalau kau sakit, Kaa-san akan sedih dan Tou-san akan memarahiku dan menyeretmu pulang."

"Hn...", kini aku keluar dengan lesu dari kamarku. Dengan langkah gontai aku mengambil sumpit yang tersedia diatas meja.

"Itadakimasu...", ucapku dan aniki bersamaan.

"Kau ada masalah apa Sasuke?"

"..."

"Apa ini ada berhubungan dengan Naruto? Kemarin Naruto bersama dengan gadis yang sangat cantik berpapasan denganku di taman kota."

Mendengar perkataan aniki apalagi bagian 'gadis yang sangat cantik' membuat kepalaku panas, aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kami putus Nii-san.", ucapku lemah.

"Sudah kuduga..."

"Nii-san..."

"Saat berpapasan dengan mereka, Naruto memberikanku ini, kuharap kau tidak terkejut."

Kutatap amplop putih yang diberikan Nii-san. Kubuka amplop itu dan terlihat secarik kertas berwarna putih dengan bau lavender dan orange. Mata terkejut membaca isi dari surat itu.

"Undangan pertunangan..."

"Sasuke, aku tau ini berat, tapi menurutku inilah jalan terbaik untuk Naruto dan juga untukmu."

"Kenapa? Kenapa Nii-san membela Naruto dan gadis itu? Apa karena aku ini laki-laki hingga aku tak pantas mendapat cinta Naruto?", teriakku sambil meremas surat sialan ini.

"Sa-sasuke..."

"Kau sendiri juga kan? _TRANSGENDER_ SIALAN ! Aku salah menilaimu Nii-san."

"Hei apa maksudmu _transgender_? Sa-sasuke...tunggu..."

Aku beranjak dari ruang makan dan meninggalkan Nii-sanku yang bengong melihat tingkahku yang semakin aneh. Dikeluargaku, hanya Nii-san yang mengetahui kalau aku ini seorang _gay_, seorang _homosexual_ pecinta sesama jenis. Bisa-bisanya dia juga ikut membela gadis itu, dan mengatakan itu keputusan yang tepat. Padahal dia sendiri lebih menyedihkan daripada aku, hampir menjadi _transgender_ (?) aku tau Nii-san selalu mendapat peran sebagai perempuan di dalam pertunjukkan kabuki, tapi tak sampai hampir setiap hari kan selalu memakai pakaian perempuan !

Kini aku kembali mengurung diri di kamar. Aku merasa bahwa tidak ada yang membelaku, mensupportku...aku benar-benar hancur...hancur berkeping-keping. Tiba-tiba aku teringat tentang kasus yang sedang booming akhir-akhir ini yaitu sebuah cara tren untuk bunuh diri yang sedang marak terjadi, menabrakkan diri ke kereta yang tengah melaju.

.

* * *

.

Pagi harinya, dengan gelap mata aku mengambil pesan dan menulis pesan terakhirku sebelum aku mengakhiri hidupku. Untuk Kaa-san, Tou-san, Baka aniki, dan Naruto...

Setelah menulis pesan, aku menaruhnya di pintu kulkas yang aku ganjal dengan pin magnet berbentuk tomat, buah kesukaanku. Akupun membawa HP dan uang secukupnya menuju stasiun kereta api. Aku kini berjalan tanpa arah menuju bagian tersepi dari stasiun. Aku berdiri di tepian menunggu datangnya kereta, sesaat aku hendak menjatuhkan diri tiba-tiba sesosok tangan mungil menarikku ke arah belakang.

Greeeep...Bruuuukkk...

Kamipun jatuh tersungkur ke belakang. Terlihat sesosok Gadis yang sepertinya lebih muda dariku itu tersungkur kebelakang, bola mata emerladnya menatapku dengan intens, sama seperti bola mata cewek-cewek menyebalkan lainnya. Seketika aku menarik kerah bajunya dan terlihat ekspresi kaget dari raut mukanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan _pinky_ !", teriaku.

Gadis berambut aneh inipun masi terdiam dan menatapku dengan intens.

"Hei, pinky, kau tuli atau pura-pura tuli hah?", ucapku sambil menggoncang-goncangkan tubuhnya.

"Hen-hentikan pantat ayam ! kenapa kau marah? Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku !", balasnya tak kalah hebohnya.

"Menolongku? ", ucapku bingung.

"I-iya menolongmu dari aksi percobaan bunuh dirimu !", balasnya dengan bangga. Kini aku benar-benar merasa kesal.

"Kenapa kau menolongku ! aku tidak butuh pertolonganmu dan aku memang berniat untuk bunuh diri.", ucapku sambil mengangkat kerah bajunya lebih tinggi.

"Hyaaaa...le-lepaskan aku pantat ayam ! dan berhenti mengangkat kerah bajuku !"

Akupun melepaskan tanganku dari kerah bajunya dan mendengus sebal, berbalik kearah rel dan menunggu kedatangan kereta berikutnya. Berusaha tidak menghiraukan gadis itu.

"Kau itu sudah gila yah, kenapa kau mau bunuh diri ? nanti jiwamu gak diterima di surga loh.", ucapnya dengan nada polos. Aku benci gadis polos, mengingatkanku pada gadis sialan itu.

"Heh...dasar bocah, itu bukan urusanmu ! enyahlah kau.", ucapku yang masih terheran dengan ucapan gadis itu yang benar-benar polos dan menyebalkan.

"Po-pokoknya aku akan menghentikan perbuatanmu itu !", ucapnya sambil menarik kerah lenganku lagi.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan jidat lebar, lepaskan aku...", ucapku sambil mendorong jidat lebarnya ke belakang. Terlihat aksi dorong mendorong dan teriakkannya serta sumpah serapah yang ku ucapkan. Tiba-tiba terlihat petugas stasiun melihat aksi kami berdua.

"Kyaaa...pak petugas stasiun, orang mesum ini mau memerkosaku sekarang.", teriaknya dan petugas itu langsung berlari ke arah kami.

"_Kusou" _Kini mukaku itu terlihat merah padam dan berniat melarikan diri akan tetapi gadis itu kembali menahanku dengan keras.

"Mau lari kemana kau...pantat ayam...", ucapnya dengan tatapan horor.

"Kau tidak apa-apa nak, dan kau pemuda mesum, lepaskan gadis itu !", teriak pak petugas stasiun.

"Hei, aku tidak...", sebelum sempat aku melakukan pembelaan, pak petugas stasiun sudah keburu menggiringku itu ke kantornya.

"Kalau mau melakukan pembelaan, ikut ke kantorku pemuda labil.", ucap pak petugas stasiun sambil menarikku paksa ke kantornya. Terlihat gadis itu segera mengambil tas ranselnya dan mengikutiku dan pak petugas stasiun.

.

Sesampainya di kantor...

"Aku tidak bersalah...aku tidak melakukan apa-apa pada gadis itu ! dia yang salah.", ucapku dengan lantang sambil menunjuk dahi lebar gadis itu.

"Apa kau bilang ? kau menarik kerah bajuku dan mendorong kepalaku ! kenapa aku yang salah ?"

"Itu ka-karena..."

"Apa? Apa salahku ?"

Kini aku terdiam sambil mendecih kesal.

"_Kalau aku bilang dia menghentikan aksi percobaan bunuh diriku, gadis itu akan menang, aku harus memutar otak."_ Pikirku dan aku mendapat sebuah ide brilian.

"Ayo? Kenapa kau diam?", tantangnya dengan muka yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Sudah-sudah...jangan berkelahi disi..."

"DIAMMM !", ucap kami berdua kepada pak petugas stasiun yang mencoba melerai perkelahian kami.

"I-itu karena kau memutuskan hubungan kita secara tak wajar !", ucapku dengan muka yang merah padam. Gadis itu hanya kaget mendengar ucapan dari ide brillian gilaku. Seketika seluruh penghuni kantor menghentikan aktifitas mereka dan menoleh kearah kami berdua.

"E-eeeh..."

"Aku masih mencintaimu jidat lebar !", bohongku. Gadis itupun hanya menutup mulut dan pipinya yang memerah akibat mendengar kalimatku yang sangat memalukan itu.

"Oh...jadi kalian pasangan yang sedang bertengkar yah..." ucap pak petugas stasiun yang habis bersweatdrop ria mendengar ucapan gilaku itu.

"Tu-tungguu...dia itu mau..."

"Iya kami pasangan yang sedang bertengkar, kumohon lepaskan kami, kami ingin menyelesaikan masalah kami secara pribadi.", ucapku tegas sebelum gadis itu membuka mulut dan sekilas kuberikan gadis itu tatapan dingin menusuk yang berbunyi awas-kalau-kau-buka-mulut.

Kini gadis pink itu hanya bisa diam dan mengikuti drama bodohku itu. Kemudian kami meminta maaf kepada pak petugas stasiun dan pamit dari kantor sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Ah...pantat ayam, bisakah kau lepaskan tanganku?", ucapnya.

"Awas kau bicara macam-macam pinky dan jangan memanggilku pantat ayam !", kulepaskan tanganku dengan kasar dan gadis itu hanya meringis sambil melihat bekas tanganku yang melingkari tangan mungilnya.

"Kau tau, drama murahanmu itu benar-benar membuatku kesal dan seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena sudah menolongmu !"

"Aku tidak akan mementaskan drama murahan itu kalau kau tidak buka mulut jidat ! dan aku tidak pernah meminta tolong padamu, toh memang niatku sudah bulat untuk bunuh diri !"

"Hei, apa yang membuatmu mengambil keputusan gila semacam itu? Kau itu tampan, bodymu atletis dan yah kau masuk dalam jajaran pemuda yang layak untuk dipacari !", ucapnya.

"Ups...", ucapnya yang kini menyadari bahwa ia mengakui ketampananku, sama seperti cewek-cewek menyebalkan lainnya.

"Heh, kau tertarik denganku jidat?", godaku.

"Bu-bukan begitu, itu hanya sebagai perwakilan dari cewek-cewek yang menginginkan pacar yang tampan !", ucapnya polos

"Sudahlah mengaku saja jidat !", ucapku sambil memasang muka meremehkan.

"Dengar yang pemuda pantat ayam, aku tidak..." –kruyuuuuuuuukkk...terdengar suara kelaparan dari perut gadis itu, dan mendadak muka gadis itu berwarna merah.

"Dasar sial...", bisiknya yang masih terdengar.

"Kenapa? Sekarang kau lapar jidat?"

Gadis itu hanya menunduk sambil mengangguk lemah. Terbesit rasa iba pada gadis itu, tapi apa peduliku, kini aku ingin melanjutkan aktivitasku. Dengan cepat gadis itu menangkap pergelangan tanganku lagi.

"Kau mau apa lagi jidat? Sebegitunya kau naksir padaku ?"

"Umm...pantat ayam, boleh pinjam uang tidak ?", ucapnya sambil menunduk malu. Jujur muka malu-malunya itu mengingatkanku pada Naruto.

"Eh...?"

.

* * *

.

Kami berdua kini duduk di sebuah kedai ramen dekat stasiun, gadis itu menyeruput ramen dengan nikmatnya, sementara aku menikmati segelas ocha. Jujur saja, duduk di kedai ramen ini dan melihat gadis aneh disebelahku dengan semangat memakan semangkuk ramen mengingatkanku dengan Naruto untuk kedua kalinya.

"Hei kau, kenapa kau ingin bunuh diri?", ucapnya untuk memecahkan keheningan.

"Bukan urusanmu jidat."

"Aku bertanya baik-baik tuan pantat ayam yang pemarah."

"Kau sendiri bagaimana jidat?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu juga !", balasnya tak mau kalah.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku ! kau meminjam uangku baka !"

"Cih, baiklah, aku dari desa Oto dan aku kabur dari rumah. Sesampainya di stasiun tasku dicopet. Puas?"

"Jadi kini kau resmi menjadi gembel setelah kau dicopet di stasiun ?"

"Hei...jaga ucapanmu pantat ayam, aku masih punya saudara disini !"

"Kaulah yang harus jaga ucapan jidat, berapa kali kubilang jangan panggil aku pantat ayam, aku punya nama !"

Sebelum membalas ucapanku, gadis itu menghabiskan mie terakhirnya dan meminum kuah ramen.

"Haruno Sakura...namaku Haruno Sakura...yoroshiku.", ucapnya sambil menjulurkan tangan ke arahku.

"Uchiha Sasuke, yoroshiku.", balasku sambil menampar tangannya. Sakura hanya menatapku dengan muka horror.

"Lalu sekarang kau mau kerumah saudaramu?"

"Tentu saja, aku akan menginap ke rumah Nii-sanku, ummm...boleh pinjam hp tidak ?"

"..."

"Pleaseee...Uchiha-san."

Entah mengapa kini aku luluh oleh permintaan gadis yang akan menjadi calon gembel di Konoha, aku merogoh saku celanaku dan memberikan hpku yang berwarna biru dongker dengan gantungan kunci kipas berwarna merah putih. Kulihat gadis itu memencet tombol-tombol keypad dan memasukkan nomer Nii-sannya.

"..."

Terlihat wajah gadis itu gelisah lagi.

"eh tung-tunggu dulu...", kini tubuh gadis itu mendadak lemas.

"Kenapa jidat? Tidak nyambung?"

"Se-sepertinya begitu...", lirihnya sambil menunduk. Kini rintik-rintik hujan turun membasahi kota Konoha, Sakura tertunduk diam dan sepertinya airmatanya juga ingin keluar. Melihat kondisinya, aku menjadi iba dan kami berdua hanya diam saja. Sesaat hujan mulai reda, aku berdiri dan menarik tangannya. Aku memutuskan untuk menolong gadis itu, hitung-hitung sebelum mati aku ingin berbuat baik.

"Kau mau sampe kapan disini ?", ucapku.

"Ha?" Sakura terkejut saat aku menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau malam ini menginap saja di apartemenku."

"Ehhh...berdua denganmu ?"

"Tidak, ada Nii-sanku kok."

"Umm..."

"Kau mau memilih jadi gembel atau tidur denganku !"

"A-apa katamu ?", balasnya karena kaget mendengar ucapanku yang ngelantur.

"Ma-maksudku menginap di apartemenku, tenang saja aku ini pemuda baik-baik, lagipula gadis dengan dada rata seperti talenan tidak membuatku bernafsu !", ralatku sambil melihat dada gadis itu yang sebenarnya termasuk dalam kategori 'hampir' standar.

"A-apa katamu pantat ayam, kurang ajar sekali kau!", ucapnya dengan nada murka.

"Jadi ?"

"Ba-baiklah aku akan menginap diapatemenmu ! awas kalau kamu macam-macam, aku ini sudah sabuk hitam tau !", ucapnya sambil mengacungkan kepalan lima jarinya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak tertarik dengan gadis dada rata !"

"Berhenti memanggilku dada rata Uchiha !"

Kami berdua berjalan menerobos hujan gerimis bersama menuju apartemenku yang letaknya tak jauh dari stasiun. Sesekali gadis itu mengoceh, menggerutu sebal dan membandingkan aku dengan Nii-sannya yang memperlakukannya lebih baik dariku. Berisik dan cerewet cukup mendeskripsikan gadis itu untuk saat ini, sama seperti Naruto.

.

"Wuaaaaa...elit dan tinggi sekaliiii...", ucap gadis itu norak sambil kegirangan.

"Berhenti bertingkah norak gadis kampung ! kau membuatku malu !", ucapku sambil menariknya ke dalam lobi apartemen, menghindari tatapan aneh orang-orang yang memperhatikan kami dan juga memperhatikan tingkah norak gadis berambut aneh disebelahku.

"He-heiii...tunggu Uchiha, memang kenapa kalo aku gadis kampung? Aku memang dari kampung dan baru pertama kali melihat gedung seperti ini !", ucapnya sambil menghempaskan tarikannku.

"Kau ini sudah cukup membuatku malu di stasiun dan kau ingin mempermalukanku lagi? sudah rambutmu berwarna aneh, tingkahmu norak...", Ucapku dengan nada horror, tatapan menusuk, dan aura membunuh (?), kulihat gadis itu berjalan mundur dan raut wajahnya menyiratkan ketakutan. Aku jadi tidak berniat melanjutkan kalimatku yang sangat menusuk, kuraih kembali tangannya dan menyeretnya ke dalam _lift_ kaca.

"U-Uchiha...aku tau kau kesal sekali denganku, ta-tapi...AKU INGIN KELUAR DARI SINI !", teriaknya sambil menunduk dan memegang pegangan tangan di dinding _lift_. "Bisakah tadi kita memakai tangga saja? Aku takut ketinggian, mana ruangan kecil ini terbuat dari kaca yang transparan, bagaimana kalo pecah dan kita terjatuh !"

"Berisik kau jidat, kau mau kita menaiki tangga dari lobi ke lantai 50 ? lagipula kaca ini kuat dan aku setiap harinya menaikinya tidak terjadi apa-apa ! Dan satu lagi, ruangan ini bernama '_lift_', ingat itu baik-baik.", ucapku kesal.

"Dasar cowok pemarah, cowok pemarah sepertimu pasti tidak akan memiliki pacar ! Ughhh...", gadis membekap mulutnya. "U-Uchiha aku pu-pusing sekali..."

"Makanya jangan berisik ! kalo kau muntah disini, kulempar kau keluar !", balasku, sebenarnya aku sedikit kasihan dengan gadis kampung ini, tapi apa daya gadis ini terlalu menyebalkan dan berisik.

Melihat gadis aneh yang tengah menahan muntahan yang tertahan itu, aku menarik tangannya dan membekapnya. Sekilas gadis itu mengingatkanku Naruto yang mual sehabis menaiki wahana _roller coaster_ saat liburan lalu. Kupeluk tubuh mungilnya sambil mengelus kepala dan memijit pundak dan lehernya.

"Kalau kau muntah disini, artinya kau sudah membuatku malu untuk ketiga kalinya.", ucapku yang entah mengapa kini mulai bersikap baik dengannya. Walau hampir seluruhnya mirip dengan naruto, tapi tetap saja makhluk yang aku peluk ini adalah seorang gadis dan kepolosan serta wajah _innocent_nya mengingatkanku dengan gadis Hyuuga itu. Kembali kuingat pertemuan pertamaku dengan gadis Hyuuga itu membuat emosiku menjadi naik.

"_Cinta absurd kalian tidak akan bisa bersatu dan diterima oleh siapapun."_

Saat pintu _lift_ terbuka kupegang pergelangan tangan gadis itu dan menyeretnya kembali. Akibat efek _lift transparant_ yang membuat gadis itu pusing dan mual. Gadis itu hanya meronta-ronta lemah, tidak sekuat tadi sebelum menaiki lift.

"Le-lepaskan aku Uchihaaa...Ughhh..."

Kutelusuri lorong apartement hingga kami berhenti di sebuah kamar dengan nomor 503. Kuletakkan jempol kananku di sebuah kotak kecil, kumasukkan _password_ku dan pintupun terbuka. Kuseret gadis yang masih memandang takjub apartemenku yang mewah dan didominasi dengan warna putih dan peach yang terlihat sangat elegan menuju kamarku.

"U-Uchiha...le-lepas..."

Sesampainya di kamarku yang bernuansa biru donker, kuhempaskan gadis itu dengan kasar di lantai karpet putih. Kubuka jaket hoddieku dan kaosku, kemudian kulemparkan entah kemana. Gadis itu berdiri dan berjalan mundur sambil menatapku dengan expresi ketakutan.

"Uchiha...ka-kau mau apa ? kau janji tidak akan melakukan apa-apa kan?", ucapnya sambil memperhatikanku yang kini _pure topless_ memamerkan perut _sixpack_ putih kebanggaanku.

"Ya...itu tadi, tapi sekarang aku sepertinya ingin bermain-main sebentar denganmu...", ucapku dengan wajah menyeringai.

.

.

_... ... ..._

TBC

_... ... ..._

.

.

.

* * *

.

Maaf belum sempat ada lemonade, kalo langsung lemon rasanya kurang klop, harus ada konflik dan embel-embelnya :D

Di Fic ini Hinata dapet peran antagonis, jujur Sora bosen banget kalo Hinata jadi pihak pro melulu, sekali-sekali jadi ibu tiri yang jahat donk #PLAAAK Sora juga ngerasa jadi mirip sinetron-sinetron Indonesia, kalau gak ada perebutan kekuasaan, harta, penghianatan, perselingkuhan dan pihak ketiga cerita gak akan seruuuuuuu #PLAAAK_tampar lagi =.=" Dan seperti biasa Chap 3 akan selesai jika chap 4 kelar :) Sora juga berterima kasih atas kritik-saran-review dari para reader dan juga silent reader yang membaca fic geje ini. Sebelumnya Sora minta maaf kalo fic ini isinya menyinggung untuk beberapa pihak :( (maka dari itu Sora taruh di rate M)

.

Sedikit kosa kata dari kata-kata aneh yang numpang nampang...

**Shamisen** : alat musik dawai asal Jepang yang memiliki tiga senar

**Kabuki** : seni teater tradisional khas Jepang.

**Okama Geisha** : sebenarnya ini cuma karangan liar Sora, gak tau ini ada atau enggak keberadaannya di alam nyata. Okama sendiri bisa berarti gay atau *maaf* banci, tapi okama yang Sora maksud adalah banci . Sedangkan Geisha adalah seniman penghibur tradisional Jepang (tidak ada unsur negatif disini). Jadi Okama Geisha adalah banci yang menjadi seniman penghibur (masih tidak ada unsur negatif disini.)

**Le Chat Noir** : nightclub ini benar-benar ada di alam nyata tepatnya di Prancis, untuk lebih jelasnya lagi bisa dilihat di google :)

**Yankee** : pas di chapter 1 ada yang nanyain, yankee sendiri artinya remaja putra/putri yang berandal.

.

**Minight** : thanks buat kritik dan reviewnya, nanti Sora akan berusaha lebih keras . Sasuke memang dapet peran Seme disini :D Tapi Sora sih gak masalah mau jadi uke maupun seme, coz Sasunaru/Narusasu sama-sama HOT XD

**zetta hikaru **: Thanks, Sora jadi malu bacanya #blushing. Sakura gak hanya saingan dengan cewek nantinya, cowok juga, biar makin greget konfliknya XD salam kenal juga, Sora masih pemula kok, Sora bakal usahain gak hiatus (smoga gak mati ide di tengah jalan).

**Aiko Furizawa** : Salam kenal n thanks udh review :) yankee itu remaja yang berandal, sorry lupa ngejelasin :D Kakaknya Sakura, Sasori? pastinya IYA :D

**jung hana cassie** : Thanks yaaah, ini udh d update :D

**Ren - Kirei Azura** : Thanks buat kritik dan saranna senpai . iya bahasanya memang ringan dan mudah dimengerti karena Sora sendiri gak suka pakai bahasa yang berbelit-belit dan tingkat tinggi :D

**NN** : iya kurang rapi :( chapter 1 sudah Sora edit kekurangannya :)

**Karasu Uchiha** : mungkin yang itu di chapter akhir-akhir, lemonade sasusaku bakal keluar sampai Sasuke bisa suka dengan Sakura dulu. tapi bakal kebanyakan sekuhara (sexual harrasment, males nulis panjang2 ternyata ada singkatannya =.=")

**Roronoa Indra** : Thanks atas kritik dan saran dari "Cwok pling ganteng sedunia" :p nanti Sora bakal lebih hati-hati lagi n chapter 1 akan Sora edit kekurangannya :D

**kikihanni** : iya kasian Sakura krn di bully sama Sasuke terus :( untuk alasannya mengapa Sasuke bunuh diri tetap ikuti cerita extreme lovers ! (promosi dulu :p)

**sasunaru93 **: pastinya ada tapi mungkin di chapter akhir-akhir. Tapi lebih banyak ber-sekuhara /

**Guest** : drama dadakan tepatnya XD udh d update nih :)


	3. Chapter 3

**EXTREME LOVERS**

Fandom : Naruto

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship/Romance

Words : 3,844 words

Warning **"Mature Contents"** **sekuhara and rape inside**

For **Under 18**, keluar sebelum kebejatan saya meracuni pikiran anda =.="

Pairs? **Lots of pair**...dan tentunya SASUNARU - SASUSAKU

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

_... ... ..._

_Bahagia tak datang karena kamu mendapatkan apa yang tak pernah kamu miliki, namun karena kamu menghargai apa yang telah kamu miliki._

_... ... ..._

_._

_._

.

.

* * *

.

**Chapter-****3**

_Jika saja kehadiran cinta sekedar untuk mengecewakan, _

_lebih baik cinta itu tak pernah hadir__..._

_._

.

.

**Sakura Side**

.

Entah aku anggap ini sebuah keberuntungan atau kesialan tengah menimpaku. Setelah kabur dari rumah, tasku yang berisi dompet dan hape dicopet orang sialan tak dikenal, menggagalkan aksi bunuh diri cowok sadis dan hape Saso-Nii gak aktif pula...Araaa...tapi paling tidak cowok sadis yang aku tolong mentraktirku makan dan membiarkan aku menginap di apartemennya. Untuk kali ini aku selamat dan tidak harus menjadi gembel dan tidur di lorong-lorong pertokoan dan besoknya aku akan diusir oleh pemilik toko.

"TAPI KENAPA COWOK SADIS INI MENYEBALKAN SEKALIII !", teriakku hingga menggema. Untung saja jalanan tak terlalu ramai hingga hanya sedikit orang yang ada. Sasuke hanya kaget lalu mempelototiku.

"Berisik kau jidat ! dan apa maksudmu aku ini cowok sadis yang menyebalkan hah ?" Sasuke memasang _deathglare_ andalannya dan membuat nyaliku menciut.

"Kau memang menyebalkan, berbeda sekali dengan cowok-cowok yang aku kenal !"

"Heh, kau sendiri memangnya tak kalah menyebalkan ? cerewet, berisik, tukang ikut campur masalah orang dan dada rata pula. Dengan siapa pula kau membandingkanku, aku tidak peduli.", ucap Sasuke cuek sambil mendengus sebal, menatapku dengan tatapan meremehkan. SANGAT MENYEBALKAN.

"Kau itu 100x lipat menyebalkan ! tega sekali kau berbicara kepada seorang wanita tentang ukuran dadanya ! Pacarku dan anikiku saja tidak pernah mengatakan hal yang sangat pribadi seperti itu !", aku mengungkapkan isi hatiku yang memang aku sedikit sensitif soal ukuran dada.

"Memangnya kau ini 'wanita' ? kau itu hanya 'anak kecil' dimataku."

"Uchihaaa...umurku sudah 18 tahun !", mendengar ucapanku Sasuke hanya diam saja, sedangkan aku hanya menggerutu sebal.

"Uchiha-san, pinjam hape lagi donk, siapa tau hape Saso-Nii aktif."

"Huh, setelah mengatakan diriku ini menyebalkan sekarang kau mau meminjam hapeku lagi ? sopan sekali kau jidat !"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku terpaksa.", ucapku ngeles. Sumpah kalau tasku gak dicopet, gak bakal memohon ke pantat ayam satu ini.

"Nih...", Sasuke menyodorkan kembali hapenya, dengan cepat tanganku menyambar hape tersebut dan menekan nomer Saso-Nii.

_Tuut...tuuut...nomer yang Anda tujui sedang tidak aktif...PIIIK_

"Cih..."

"Sudahlah, hape Nii-sanmu itu memang sedang tidak aktif yah mau gimana lagi, paling tidak sekarang kau ada tempat untuk bermalam, besok aku akan membantumu mencari Nii-sanmu.", ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang sedikit melunak.

"Huft, ya sudah. Ini hapemu dan arigatou. Janji yah bantuin."

"Iya, janji deh...siapa juga yang mau tinggal dengan cewek setengah matang dan dada rata sepertimu dalam jangka waktu yang lama.", ucap Sasuke santai tanpa rasa dosa dan bersalah. Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, muncul urat-urat kepalaku.

"UCHIHAAA...!"

.

.

.

* * *

.

Tak lama kami berjalan, langkah pemuda pantat ayam di sebelahku ini terhenti di sebuah bangunan yang sangat tinggi dan mewah.

_Oh demi Kami-Sama, jangan bilang kalau gedung mewah ini adalah kandang si pantat ayam !_

"Wuaaaaa...elit dan tinggi sekaliiii~...", ucapku kegirangan dan takjub melihat gedung tinggi dan mewah di depanku ini. Sebuah bangunan tinggi pencakar langit berwarna putih dengan desain arsitektur yang elegan dan lihat tamannya dengan hamparan rumput karpet yang seperti permandani dan tanaman yang berbentuk menyerupai hewan !

"Uchihaaa ! lihat, pohon itu berbentuk seperti gajah !", teriakku sambil menunjuk ke arah pohon yang dibentuk seperti gajah. "Apa aku boleh menaikinya ?", ucapku polos, Sasuke hanya memandangku diam.

"Berhenti bertingkah norak gadis kampung ! kau membuatku malu !", ucapnya sambil menarikku yang masih terpukau dengan mulut menganga terhadap pemandangan yang ada di depan mataku ke dalam lobi apartemen, menghindari tatapan aneh orang-orang yang memperhatikan kami.

"Uchiha, aku penasaran dengan gajah itu !", rengekku seperti anak kecil, Sasuke hanya mendeciih sebal.

"Itu _topiary_, tanaman yang daunnya dibentuk seperti hewan atau apalah. Sudah cepat masuk gadis kampung !", ucap Sasuke kesal sambil tetap menyeretku masuk ke dalam.

"He-heiii...tunggu Uchiha, memang kenapa kalo aku gadis kampung? Aku memang dari kampung dan baru pertama kali melihat gedung dan benda-benda aneh seperti itu !", ucapku sambil menghempaskan tarikannya.

"Kau ini sudah cukup membuatku malu di stasiun dan kau ingin mempermalukanku lagi? sudah rambutmu berwarna aneh, tingkahmu norak...", Ucapnya dengan nada horror, tatapan menusuk, dan aura membunuh (?), sumpah kali ini pemuda pantat ayam disebelahku ini sedang dalam emosi tertinggi membuatku takut.

Sasuke menghela nafas sambil melihatku dan memijit pelipisnya, lalu kembali menyeretku ke sebuah pintu kaca dan menekan tombol di sebelahnya. Kemudian muncul sebuah bilik kaca dari atas dan Sasuke menyeretku ke dalamnya.

.

* * *

.

"U-Uchiha...aku tau kau kesal sekali denganku, ta-tapi...AKU INGIN KELUAR DARI SINI !", teriakku sambil menunduk dan memegang pegangan tangan di dinding ruangan. "Bisakah tadi kita memakai tangga saja? Aku takut ketinggian, mana ruangan kecil ini terbuat dari kaca yang transparan, bagaimana kalo pecah dan kita terjatuh !"

Sumpah, setomboy-tomboy-nya aku, aku paling takut sama yang namanya ketinggian. Apalagi berada di dalam ruang kaca aneh yang terus naik ke atas. Lihat pemandangan dibawahnya...sungguh mengerikan, tak bisa kubayangkan jika kaca ini pecah dan kami berdua jatuh bersama.

"Berisik kau jidat, kau mau kita menaiki tangga dari lobi ke lantai 50 ? lagipula kaca ini kuat dan aku setiap harinya menaikinya tidak terjadi apa-apa ! Dan satu lagi, ruangan ini bernama '_lift_', ingat itu baik-baik.", ucap Sasuke dengan nada kesal.

"Dasar cowok pemarah, menyebalkaaaan ! cowok pemarah dan menyebalkan sepertimu pasti tidak akan memiliki pacar ! Ughhh...", tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa berat dan pusing, perutku bergejolak. Akupun membekap mulutku untuk menahan sesuatu dari perutku yang hendak akan keluar. "U-Uchiha aku pu-pusing sekali..."

"Makanya jangan berisik ! kalo kau muntah disini, kulempar kau keluar !", balasnya dengan tampang datar. Seketika ia langsung menarikku dan mendekapku ke dadanya. Mukaku terasa panas dan dadaku berdetak kencang. _Cewek mana yang gak blushing di dekap cowok ganteeeeeeng ! _Sasuke mengelus kepala pinkyku dengan lembutnya dan memijit pundak dan leherku agar rasa mualku mereda.

"Kalau kau muntah disini, artinya kau sudah membuatku malu untuk ketiga kalinya.", ucapnya dengan nada yang lebih tenang, akan tetapi expresi mukanya masih tidak bisa kutebak, datar. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres akan terjadi.

Saat pintu _lift_ terbuka Sasuke melepas dekapannya dan memegang pergelangan tanganku dan menyeretku keluar dari dalam _lift_. Akibat efek _lift transparent_serta efek dekapan Sasuke yang membuatku pusing, mual, dan melayang, aku hanya bisa meronta-ronta lemah mencoba melepas tangan Sasuke yang memegang pergelangan tanganku yang begitu keras.

"Le-lepaskan aku Uchihaaa...Ughhh..."

Sasuke akhirnya berhenti di sebuah pintu dengan plat kuning keemasan berbentuk angka '503'. Ia meletakkan jempol kanannya ke sebuah kotak kecil lalu menekan tombol-tombol yang ada di dalam kotak itu. Seketika terdengar sebuah bunyi 'klik' lalu pintupun terbuka. Terlihat sebuah ruangan mewah yang didominasi dengan cat berwarna putih dan peach yang sangat elegan. Furniture ruangan itu juga terlihat sangat mahal sekali, ada TV yang sangat tipis berukuran sangat besar terlihat di pojok ruangan, vas-vas bunga kaca yang cantik, sofa yang terlihat sangat empuk dan berkelas, lantainya pun terbuat dari kayu yang sangat halus dan mengilap, dilapisi dengan karpet fur yang lembut. Untuk kedua kalinya aku terpukau melihat pemandangan yang aku tidak pernah lihat di desaku.

"U-Uchiha...le-lepas...", ucapku sambil tetap melihat-lihat kandang tempat tinggal si pantat ayam. _Ini terlalu berkelas untuk seekor pantat ayam !_ (di chidori Sasuke =.=")

Sasuke menyeretku ke sebuah kamar yang bernuansa biru donker, lalu menghempaskanku dengan kasar ke lantainya yang berupa karpet putih. Sasuke dengan sigap melepas jaket hoddienya yang sedikit lembab akibat hujan gerimis tadi dan kaosnya, kemudian ia lempar entah kemana. Akupun berdiri dan berjalan mundur sambil menatap Sasuke yang kelakuannya menjadi aneh lagi. Kali ini aku benar-benar ketakutan.

"Uchiha...ka-kau mau apa ? kau janji tidak akan melakukan apa-apa kan?", ucapku sambil memperhatikan Sasuke yang kini _pure topless_ memamerkan perut _sixpack_ putihnya. Galau antara takut dan kagum, untung saja lelaki _exhibitionist_ didepanku ini memiliki wajah yang di atas rata-rata dan tubuh yang...heeem...atletis (y), kalau tidak pastinya pukulan lima jariku akan mendarat dengan indahnya di perutnya.

"Ya...itu tadi, tapi sekarang aku sepertinya ingin bermain-main sebentar denganmu...", ucapnya dengan wajah menyeringai.

"Oh yah? Apa aku sebegitu menarikkah di depanmu ?", balasku dengan nada jahil.

"Pede sekali kau jidat.", ucap Sasuke. Aku melihatnya semakin takut.

Terus terang saja, melihat Sasuke yang _topless_ dengan boxer merahnya yang sedikit mengintip nakal dari celana jeans panjang biru donkernya, memamerkan perut _sixpack_, dada bidang serta lengan putihnya sedikit atletis. Kemudian air yang menetes di rambut pantat ayamnya menambah kesan _hot_ dan _sexy_. Secara keseluruhan beda banget dengan _body_ Gaara-senpai, yang jelas _body_ Sasuke lebih…lebih…lebih _HOT_ dan _SEXY_ tentunya! Entah mengapa melihatnya membuatku terangsang. Aku hanya bisa meneguk air ludahku melihat suguhan pemandangan yang WOW…mungkin kebanyakan wanita akan memberikanku _award_ "gadis paling beruntung" saat ini. Tapi kita lihat saja dulu, apakah aku akan mendapat '_award_'nya ?

_Stop Sakura, kau tidak boleh tergiur dari penampilan luar si pantat ayam ini ! Kau sudah milik Gaara-senpai !_

"Si-siapa yang tergiur melihat bodymu pantat ayam ! Punya pacarku gak kalah _hot _dan _sexy_ darimu !"

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa mukamu memerah ?", kini Sasuke semakin dekat denganku, akupun memperlebar jarak dengan terus melangkah ke belakang hingga akhirnya aku tersandar di temboknya yang empuk (?). Tepatnya terpojok di tembok.

"Tentu saja tidak BAKA ! menjauh dariku pantat ayam !", teriakku sambil memukul-mukul dada bidangnya kemudian ia menepis tanganku.

Sasuke menyandarkan tangan kirinya di tembok sedangkan tangan kanannya membelai rambut pinkku. Aku terjebak di antara tembok kamar dan dada bidang atletis Sasuke (Kyaaaaa...author juga mauuu / #PLAAAK). Sasuke kemudian mendongakkan wajahnya ke telinga kananku. Kurasakan deru nafasnya yang pelan dan lambat membuat bulu kudukku merinding.

"Lalu, kenapa mukamu memerah, _pinky_ ?" ucapnya berbisik di telingaku, sukses membuatku _blushing_ dan _horny_.

"Ka-kau...", ok sekarang aku benar-benar kalah. Walau aku jago dalam bela diri, untuk yang satu ini aku menyerah, lagipula yang di depanku ini gak jelek-jelek amat, malahan PERFECTO !

GREEEP...

Tangan kekar Sasuke kini memegang kasar pergelangan tangan kiriku. Kemudian dia menyeretku dan mengehempasku ke kasur _queen size_ miliknya yang berwarna biru dongker dengan bedcover empuknya yang berwarna putih tulang.

"ITAI ! SAKIT PANTAT AYAM !", teriakku sambil menatap pergelangan tanganku yang habis ia pegang, atau lebih tepatnya 'remas'.

"Itu adalah hukuman untukmu, nona tukang-ikut-campur-urusan-orang.", Sasuke menatapku dengan wajah datar, mata sinis dan sedikit aura mencekam atau mungkin karena pencahayaan kamar Sasuke yang sedikit remang-remang.

Bruuuk...

Posisi Sasuke kini berada diatasku, Sasuke menindih badanku dan tangan kirinya memegang kedua pergelangan tanganku. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku, sejenak kami saling menatap, tidak ada rona merah tertampang pada wajah Sasuke, wajahnya tetap putih pucat dengan expresi datar. Sedangkan aku yang kini terebah di bawahnya sudah _blushing_ tingkat ujian nasional. Badanku terasa lemas dan panas, seperti habis meminum cairan aprosidiak.

Breeeeet...breeeet...sreeeeek...

Pemuda pantat ayam itu kini melepas kemeja terbaikku yang sedikit basah akibat hujan gerimis tadi dengan kasar. Terlihat kancing-kancing kemejaku berserakan di sekitar tempat tidurnya.

'_Oh kemeja pink salmon terbaik dan kesayanganku, kau tau pantat ayam ! aku samp__ai__ puasa makan sebulan hanya untuk membeli kemeja ini !"_

Kini terlihat bra merah mudaku serta belahan dadaku yang 'tidak begitu' besar terekspose tepat di depan wajah pemuda pantat ayam itu.

'_Oh tidaaaak'_

"Uchiha-san...kumohon lepaskan aku...", hancur sudah harga diriku memelas ke pemuda pantat ayam yang kini menindihku. Rasanya aku ingin menangis, _'akan diperkosa oleh pemuda sinting yang hampir bunuh diri_', gak bangeeet deh...

"Oh, bagaimana yah? Sepertinya kau sudah mulai melunak."

"Please...kumohon Uchiha-san, eh...Uchiha-sama."

"Kumohon? Mohon apa? Mohon untuk dibelai ?"

Ok, kini aku tercekat mendengar ucapan mesumnya. _Benar-benar kurang ajar_. Harga diriku sebagai gadis sudah jatuh ! kini aku membalas perkataannya dengan memelototinya.

"Heh, berani juga kau memelototiku, nanti gak akan kutiduri loh"

Kesabaranku sudah tingkat ujian skripsi. Sudah siap untuk meledak !

"KURANG AJAR KAU PANTAAAAAT AYAAAM...!"

"Lepaskan aku pantat ayam, atau aku akan teriak, orang-orang akan datang mengeroyokimu dan kau akan dipenjara atas tuduhan pelecehan seksual anak di bawah umuuuuur !"

"Oh begitu? Coba saja teriak, tak akan ada yang akan mendengarmu _pinky_, ruangan ini kedap suara !", ujarnya sambil menyeringai 11-12 dengan senyum psikopat.

'_Oh shit ! pantas saja temboknya empuk, itu pengedap suara, maafkan aku Gaara-senpai, keperawananku akan __segera __diambil oleh si pantat ayam sinting ini'_

Sasuke mendongakkan wajahnya ke leherku dan mengciumnya dengan lembut. Seketika darahku mendesir keras di sertiap pembuluh darahku dan aku berusaha menahan untuk tidak mendesah.

"U...uggh...Nnn..."

"Hn...sepertinya pertahananmu akan segera runtuh, aku tidak keberatan mendengar desahanmu yang sangat _sexy_..."

"Ka-kau...Nnnhhh...Henhhh...tikan..."

Tak hanya tangan kirinya yang bekerja untuk menahan kedua tanganku, kini kanan tangannya meraih ke arah _zipper hotpants_ku dan membukanya perlahan-lahan. Dengan pelan ia menarik hotpantsku kebawah hingga selutut memamerkan paha putihku. Kurasakan telapak tangannya yang halus dan dingin membelai pahaku hingga aku sedikit menggidik karena geli.

"A-apa yang kau la-lakukan Sasuke...kembalikan celana...Ughhh..Ngg..." Sasuke melumat bibirku dengan kasar. Kurasakan telapak tangannya naik semakin ke atas dan masuk kedalam celana dalamku.

"Unnghh...uhuuuk...", aku terbatuk setelah Sasuke melepaskan ciuman kasarnya. Setelah menghirup cukup oksigen, Sasuke kembali melumat bibirku. Kini lumatannya lebih liar dan berusaha membuka akses lebih jauh.

"Ugh...NnNnnnngh...", tubuhku menegang, aku mulai mendesah nikmat setelah Sasuke menekan klitorisku dan membuka akses lidahnya untuk menjelajah rongga mulutku.

"Ngghmmh...Mmmnm..."

Pertarungan lidahpun dimulai, Sasuke mulai mendominasi pertarungan dan aku mulai tak bisa mengimbanginya. Tak hanya lidah, jari-jari Sasuke kini bermain dengan klitorisku dan tak hanya itu, jarinya pun berusaha masuk ke lubang kenikmatanku dan mengocoknya. Kurasakan bagian bawahku mulai basah. Akupun hanya pasrah dan mendesah akan perlakuan Sasuke.

"Sasu...Nggh...ja..jangannnnhh..."

"Ayo, terus mendesah sayang..."

Setelah memelakukan French Kiss, tangan kiri Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya dan bergerak turun mengelus lembut kulit perutku.

"Ngggaaahh...ahh...Saasshh..sasu..."

Kurasakan kedua tanganku bebas, tapi tak ada gunanya. Kini tubuhku terasa sangat lemas dan sangat nyaman dengan perlakuan Sasuke.

Setelah mengelus kulit perutku, tangan kiri Sasuke bergerak ke arah dalam braku dan meremas payudaraku.

"Aahh...aaahhhh...Sash..."

Sasuke melepaskan pengait braku yang tepat berada di belahan dadaku. Terlihat dua gunung kembar yang tak begitu besar dengan puting yang berwarna pink. Sasuke melumat putingku dan juga bermain kecil putingku yang lagi satu hingga membuatku semakin menggila.

_Remasnya...jilatnya...hisapannya..._

_Membuatku kehilangan kendali..._

"Ahhh...Sasuu...kehh...ja-jangaaa...tiga tempat...se-sekaligussh...engghhnn..."

"Hn...sepertinya kau mulai menikmatinya..."

"Haa...ahh...ughhh...Ka-kau...salah pantat ayam !"

"Oh, yah? Lalu untuk apa kau tadi mendesah kecil dan cairan apa ini?" Sasuke menunjukkan jari-jarinya yang basah oleh lendir yang berasal dari vaginaku.

"Ka-kauu...itu...", balasku terbata-bata tidak mengakui fakta bahwa tubuh sialku ini begitu menikmati permainan Sasuke.

.

* * *

.

"Kau tau jidat, kenapa aku ingin bunuh diri ?", ucap Sasuke sambil melumat kulit leherku dan menciptakan bercak kemerahan disana.

"Enghh...nghh...", desahku sambil terpejam.

Akhirnya si pantat ayam ini akan menjawab pertanyaanku yang sejak tadi aku lontarkan dan memenuhi tiap sel neuron di otakku. Kini aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku yang terpejam, kulonggarkan gigitan bibirku yang sejak tadi kugigit erat untuk menahan diriku untuk tidak mendesah terlalu keras.

"Aku diputusi oleh pacarku."

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiing...

"Eh?"

"Aku diputusi pacarku dan sekarang ia sudah...bertunangan."

"Hanya itu? Hanya karena diputusi kau hampir memperkosaku?", jawabku hampir berteriak.

"Apa kau bilang? Hanya itu?", ucapnya tak kalah hampir berteriak. Sasuke kini bangun dari tempat tidurnya, melepaskan tindihannya dan berjalan lunglai ke dekat pintu kamar mandi dan dengan geram menonjoknya dengan keras.

BRUAAAAK

'_Pasti sakit sekali'_

"Hanya itu kau bilang ? kau tau seberapa besar pengorbananku untuk mendapatkan cintanya ? Seberapa besar usahaku agar ia mencintaiku ? seberapa besar aku menanggung malu, tatapan hina dan cemooh agar kami bisa bersama ?", teriak Sasuke dengan deru nafas yang tak beraturan.

Mendengarnya aku berusaha bangkit dari kasur Sasuke dan duduk di tepi kasur, "Sa-sasuke, bu-bukan maksudku begitu..."

"KAU TENTU TIDAK TAU ! BETAPA SAKIT HATIKU SAAT IA MEMUTUSKANKU !"

"Sa-sasuke bukan maksudku..."

"Kau tidak tau Sakura...", untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke mengucapkan namaku. Kurasakan rasa sakit hati, kekecewaan dan kesedihan di bola mata _onyx_nya yang kelam. Aku hanya bisa diam menatapnya.

_Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan._

"Sa-Sasuke...a...aku..."

"Kau...kau tidak akan pernah tau Sakura...", Sasuke kini tertunduk lemah, perlahan-lahan tubuhnya menyender ke pintu kamar mandi yang ia pukul dan jatuh terduduk. Seketika suasana menjadi sangat hening. Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa untuk menenangkan pemuda tampan satu ini.

"Ma-maaf Sasuke...bukannya aku bermak-"

BRAAAAAAAAK...

Tiba-tiba sesosok wanita berambut hitam panjang mendobrak pintu kamar Sasuke.

"SASUKEEEEE !"

Wanita itu meneriaki nama si pantat ayam dan suaranya berat seperti...laki-laki ?

"Eh...", wanita (?) itu diam menatap kami. Tatapan matanya menuju Sasuke yang duduk tertunduk di depan pintu kamar mandinya dengan bagian atas tubuh yang _topless_, celana panjang yang _zipper_nya terbuka dan memperlihatkan boxernya. Kemudian tatapan wanita (?) itu beralih padaku yang duduk di tepi kasur dengan kemeja yang sudah sobek, memamerkan dadaku yang putingnya memerah dan basah akibat ulah liar Sasuke serta celana _hotpants_ yang sudah lepas satu kaki dan bertengger indah di dekat mata kaki kiriku.

"Sa-Sasuke ka-kauuu...", wanita (?) itu menatap Sasuke nanar sambil menunjuknya dengan telunjuknya, Sasuke hanya membalas dengan menatap dingin wanita (?) itu.

"A-Ano...ini bukan yang...maksudku bukan seperti... aduh bagaimana yah...", ucapku kelabakan untuk menjelaskan kondisi Sasuke dan tentunya kondisiku juga.

"Sasukeee...akhirnya kau tertarik dengan perempuan !" wanita (?) itu berlari memeluk Sasuke yang masih menatap heran wanita (?) aneh itu.

"A-aniki hentikan !" Sasuke meronta-ronta berusaha melepas pelukan wanita (?) itu, tapi apa daya sepertinya tenaga wanita (?) itu lebih besar darinya.

_Eh, tunggu dulu aniki ? artinya wanita (?) aneh itu kakak 'laki-laki' Sasuke !_

"Ah...akhirnya kau mau melirik perempuan juga, dan siapa gadis manis yang habis kau perkosa itu ? Pacar barumu ?", ucap aniki Sasuke dengan santai.

"Ah dia bukan pacarku, dia itu cuma..." Sebelum Sasuke berbicara aku memotongnya dengan cepat.

"Hikss...Anikinya Sasuke, hiksss...pantat ayam hikksss... itu telah menodai kesucianku...hiksss...", kataku sambil pura-pura menangis.

"E-enak saja ! aku hanya melakukan penetrasi saja !", kilah Sasuke.

"Apa? Kau tidak ingat apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Kau benar-benar laki-laki brengsek pantat ayaaaam ! tidak bertanggung jawab"

"Sudah-sudah...akui saja Sasuke, tapi aku sebagai anikimu benar-benar bahagia."

"Nii-san, bagaimana aku bisa menodainya kalau aku saja belum ereksi !" Sasuke berdiri dan memperlihatkan selangkangannya yang yaah...terlihat adik kecilnya masih tertidur dibalik boxer merahnya.

"PEMBOHONG ! tadi aku merasakan penismu ereksi saat menindihku !", teriakku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk selangkangannya.

"Tapi kan hanya sebentar saja ! siapa juga yang berminat dengan cewek setengah matang bedada rata sepertimu !", balasnya tak kalah sadis.

"Tu-tunggu dulu...pantat ayam...kau EJAKULASI DINI yah?", ucapku sambil menahan tawa.

"Hei jidat, kau benar-benar ingin aku perkosa yah...", Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan aura horornya. "Asal kau tau jidat, aku sama sekali tidak memiliki rasa terhadap perempuan, yang tadi itu hanya memberi kau sedikit pelajaran saja." Ucapnya dengan setengah mengejek.

"Ja-jadi yang tadi itu, kau hanya mempermainkanku ?" Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, hatiku benar-benar _shock_.

BUAAAAAAGHHH...

Dengan cepat kudaratkan bogeman mentah ke mukanya, kali ini benar-benar tiada belas kasihan untuk laki-laki brengsek sepertinya.

"Uugghhh...ka-kauuu...", Sasuke menyeka hidungnya yang mimisan akibat bogemanku.

"CUKUP ! Sasuke hentikan ! dan kau gadis pink, aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kelakuan adikku yang memalukan ini.", Aniki Sasuke melerai kami yang akan berkelahi dan menutupi dadaku yang terekspose dengan hoddie Sasuke yang tadi dipungutnya.

"ANIKI ! JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR URUSANKU !", Sasuke berusaha membalas bogemanku tapi ditahan oleh anikinya. Sepertinya anikinya lebih kuat darinya.

"Sasuke tenanglah ! dia itu hanya gadis kecil, lagipula kau memang yang salah !"

"Salah ? kenapa kau selalu mengatakan aku selalu salah ?"

"Sa-sasuke..."

"Cih...", Sasuke mendecih kesal, sesaat ia menatapku dengan dingin lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini sambil membanting pintu kamar dengan kasarnya.

BRAAAAAAK...

"Geeezz, dasar anak keras kepala...", ucap aniki Sasuke sambil memegang rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"A-ano..."

"Ah...kau tidak apa gadis kecil, dan siapa namamu?"

"A-aku Haruno Sakura."

"Oh nama yang cantik sama seperti orangnya, namaku Uchiha Itachi, aku kakak kandung Sasuke.", mendengar ucapan Itachi-Ni aku langsung blushing. Aku masih tidak percaya lelaki yang berpenampilan seperti perempuan ini Anikinya Sasuke dan sifatnya sangat bertolak belakang dengan adiknya yang kasarnya minta ampun !

"Maafkan ulah otouto-ku Haruno-san, kau pasti sangat takut sekali tadi."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Uchiha-san, ehmm...kau bisa memanggilku Sakura saja."

"Haha...kalau begitu aku panggil Sakura-chan saja, kau bisa memanggilku Itachi."

"Ano...Itachi-nii...aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan Sasuke, sebenarnya dia itu kenapa sih. Sasuke bilang ia habis di putusi pacarnya, lantas melakukan hal tadi denganku dan...aku bukan pacarnya."

"Hmm...kau tidak tau dengan keadaannya? Kau bukan pacarnya?"

.

.

.

* * *

.

**Sasuke Side**

Di suatu tempat, yang pasti masih di areal apartemen sialku

"Kenapa..kenapa...kenapa...", ucapku berulang-ulang dengan nada frustasi. Kini berdiri di balkon apartemennya sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Kenapa...aku yang selalu salah...dan kenapa gadis itu..." Kubenamkan kepalaku di tengah kedua lenganku yang masih mengacak-acak rambutku, "Sangat mirip dengannya..."

Kali ini aku benar-benar sangat frustasi. Aku sendiri juga bingung kenapa aku sampai hampir memperkosa jidat lebar itu, terlebih lagi tadi aku sempat terangsang begitu melihat tubuhnya. Seumur-umur baru pertama kalinya aku ereksi ketika melihat tubuh cewek.

"DASAR SIAAAAAAAL.", teriakku.

"Sasuke...", ucap seorang gadis yang aku kenal tadi pagi di stasiun. Kulihat tatapan matanya yang begitu sendu dari ekor mataku.

"Mau apa kau kesini jidat ?", ucapku dengan dingin.

"A-aku..."

.

.

.

TBC

.

* * *

.

Hai minna, maaf updatenya telat n ceritanya kurang menantang. Maklum ini dibuat pas lagi galau-galaunya mau UAS TT^TT Saking gejenya sampai pengen edit ulang tapi selalu tertunda karena godaan liburan dan tugas kepanitiaan di kampus T_T (maklum dalam rangka menyambut mahasiswa baru **#evilsmirk**)

Thanks buat yg udah beri review dan silent reader yang membaca EL chap 2 . Sora ttp minta saran dan flammer dari kalian (massochist bgt gw =.=") Selamat menanti chap 4 dengan sabar yah (y) dan dari sekarang Sora kasi taw deh, **semakin kedepan chap ini makin smut dengan yaoi krn ngebahas sdkt tentang hub sasunaru di masa lalu, jadi yang gak kuat bisa di skip adegan yaoinya. **Nanti bakal muncul chara baru yang pastinya akan lebih menyebalkan dan menyenangkan. Ganbatte (y)

.

Mauree-Azure : Penasaran kaaan? tp skrng udh taw kan :p

Guest : Sabar yah, ini kan intina cinta segitiga antara sasusakunaru (?)

Chaos Seth : Udh tau bikin lo muntah, masi ajh lo mau baca, cape deeeh

Minamoto: gak bermoral? ya eyalah, orng ini setipe dengan cerita panas bersambung yang tujuannya cuma kasi fan service doank =.="

Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet : thanks bgt say. Namanya juga terpaksa, jadi Sakura terpaksa ngutang sama Sasuke XD Gw juga gak nyangka bisa buat fic gaje macam ini, n thanks udh nge-fav fic geje gw .

Burung Hantu : Thanks buat jempolnya ^^

Karasu Uchiha : Masa ada humornya? aku pas buat n baca ulang gak ketawa loh

jung hana cassie : Sasuke disini jadi sadis . habis d putusin sama naruto sih

Kazuka Ayam Cherry : Thanks udh like fanfic aku :)

Roronoa Indra : Yang sabar ajh ndra, nanti ujung2nya jadi Sasusaku kok :p

audriana cho : thanks yah

zetta hikaru : siiip, gw usahain sekilat-kilatnya (y)

Nekoki : udh d update nih, sori lama bgt :(

SakuBelongtoSasu : udh d update nih, sori lama bgt :(

Chintya Hatake-chan : tapi sayangnya disini Sasuke jadi seme XD

.


End file.
